Shy Nobody!
by bopdog111
Summary: A new Nobody named Jaxon has joined Organization XIII to become whole. He battles Heartless, his comrades, even the toughest of fighters from different worlds in his Organization's goals unaware of a group of Heartless are revolting back. Can Jaxon defeat these opponents? JaxonxLarxene. Takes place in KH: 358/2 Days, and Chain of Memories. Requested by naruto11222.
1. The Count of Darkness!

**This is requested by naruto11222 give him credit for this idea ENJOY!**

* * *

A boy with a white X on his cheek, has white hair, and ocean blue eyes woke up in front of some mansion. He got up as a dark corridor opened and a guy wearing a Black Cloak appeared and he said "You seek answers." The boy nodded. The man made blue glowing letters saying the word 'Najo'. "I can give you purpose." The man said. He spinned the letters around the boy before he stopped them by adding a large yellow X on it. The words combined as the boy read "Jaxon."

Under the hood was a guy with a good tan, yellow eyes, and spiky grey hair as he said "That is right that is the new you." "Who... are you?" Jaxon ask. The man said "My name... is Xemnas."

* * *

Jaxon wearing a black cloak like Xemnas' and his hood up walked through the doors. He is in a chamber with 14 different chairs with other people wearing the same black coats. The largest holds Xemnas himself as he said "Friends i am proud to introduced a new member to wear the coat." "A newbie huh?" A man with black, and grey hair an eyepatch ask. A man with Candy Apple red hair, blue marks under his eyes, and green eyes said "Yeah. Almost Roxas' age." "He doesn't look that young." A man with long blonde hair said.

Jaxon glared and ask "I beg your pardon?" "You heard me." The man said. Suddenly shadows wrapped around him as he yelped. The redhead started laughing. Xemnas rolled his eyes "As for the introductions he is Jaxon Number XIV: The Count of Darkness." Jaxon remained silent and bowed. "Manners despite having no heart." A blond with a mullet, and blue eyes said. A guy with black dreadlocks, and black eyes ask "What do you expect?"

"His attribution is Darkness." Xemnas announced as Jaxon went and sat on the empty throne.

* * *

Jaxon walked around until something grabbed him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he looked seeing the blonde with mullet from before "Sup! Names Demyx number 9." "You know me. Jaxon number 14." Jaxon said as Demyx nodded. Demyx said "Hey me, and my friends Zexion, and Luxord are gonna play poker in Port Royal since we got a break want to come?" "No thanks. Maybe some other time." Jaxon said as Demyx nodded. "Alright life in the Organization is pretty challenging so be careful, and be at your best." Demyx said as Jaxon nodded getting the info.

Demyx left as Jaxon sighed wondering how this will do. **_"My Lord?"_** Jaxon looked and see a white Nobody with a Zipper for a mouth. Jaxon ask him "Yes?" _**"You are requested to go to the training field to see your skills."**_ The Dusk answered before he disappeared. Jaxon shrugged his shoulders and went to the training field.

* * *

"Hey the newbie made it!" The eyepatched man said. Jaxon sighed, and looked at Xemnas who is staring at him. "Before we get to know your skills these are the other members.

I am Rank 1: Xemnas the Superior of the In-Between

Rank 2: Xigbar the Freeshooter

Rank 3: Xaldin the Whirlwind lancer

Rank 4: Vexen the Chilly Alchemist (who Jaxon wrapped in shadows)

Rank 5: Lexeaus the Silent hero

Rank 6: Zexion the Cloaked Schemer

Rank 7: Saïx the Luna Diviner

Rank 8: Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames

Rank 9: Demyx the Melodious Nocturne

Rank 10: Luxord the Gambler of Fate

Rank 11: Marluxia the Graceful Assassin

Rank 12: Larxene the Savage Nymph

And Rank 13: Roxas the Key of Destiny.

They are all here to see what your skills are." Xemnas explained about each member. Xigbar is the eyepatched man, Axel is the redhead, Xaldin is the one with the dreadlocks, Vexen his the long haired Blonde, Lexeaus is a man with short red spiky hair, and is built, Zexion is a man with purple hair covering one of his eyes, Saïx is a man with a X shaped Scar on his face, yellow eyes, and spiky blue hair that goes to his upper back, and two bangs over his shoulders, Luxord is a man with short blonde hair, blonde facial beard, and mustache, a Earing that's shaped like the Nobody sigil, and blue eyes, Marluxia is a man with ling pink hair, and grey eyes, Larxene is a woman with smooth blonde hair, and two antennas, and finally Roxas has blonde hair, with blue eyes.

Jaxon looked at all of them and ask "Am i fighting one of them?" Xemnas chuckled and said "Indeed you shall face against Roxas in combat." Jaxon looked at Roxas who was looking at him. He knew Roxas' attribution is light. "Get to the field and get started." Xemnas said as both boys nodded. Roxas said "You know i didn't want to greet you like this." "Don't worry. I will mind." Jaxon said. Roxas said "Thank you. To summon your weapon just imagine it in your hand."

Like so Roxas summoned a Sword that looks like a giant Key. It is white, and grey, a star at the teeth, a holy like hilt, and a Keychain with a star symbol on it.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Jaxon concentrated then summoned his weapon. A pure black Key Sword that has a blood red keychain, with the Heartless symbol on it, sliver teeth that looks like fangs, and that looks like the Undead on it. "A KeyBlade!?" Vexen ask in shock. Xigbar, and Xemnas smirked. "I honestly didn't Know that you have a KeyBlade. But that will make things more exciting!" Roxas said as he gets ready.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Tutorial theme: The Other Promise (Re:Coded version_** ** _))_**

 **Jaxon and Roxas are standing against each other.**

 **Jaxon made his attack by slashing but Roxas avoided and attacked him but Jaxon blocked it with his KeyBlade known as Chaos' Vessel but Roxas slashed with Oathkeeper and attacked him with fierce Light power, but Jaxon avoided the attacks and attacked Roxas by slashing him and launching a Dark Orb attack but Roxas countered with his Light Orb attack as he attacked by slashing with Oathkeeper. Jaxon jumped back and attacked with little slashes against Roxas with Chaos' Vessel. Roxas blocked his next attack as he made a Light covered Slash that Jaxon managed to Block.**

 **"Your strong i will admit. But you are against someone who is a rank above you." Roxas said. Jaxon only said "Don't get cocky now... it'll only be your downfall."**

 **Jaxon broke the hold and attacked Roxas with grace, and fast slashes with Chaos' Vessel. Roxas attacked Jaxon with firece Light power that got Jaxon as he fell on his back. Jaxon got back up and he attacked this time in slow motion as Roxas followed his method.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: The End)**_

 **Jaxon slashed Oathkeeper out of his hand as he took it, as he attacked Roxas far and wide. Then he slashed a perfect that finished Roxas off.**

 **"Well done Jaxon." Roxas said his losing quote.**

* * *

 **A card appeared above him as he took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Oathkeeper)**_

* * *

Roxas, and Jaxon were breathing heavily while kneeling. They heard clapping and looked to see Xemnas as he said "All right that is enough. I believe we have seen all we needed." Roxas have healed both him, and Jaxon as they shook hands. "Nice fight." Roxas said as Jaxon nodded in agreement. After they left Larxene went to him and said "You were pretty quiet, and calm i like that."

"Thank you. You are?" Jaxon ask her. Larxene said "Larxene Rank 12." "Jaxon Rank 14." Jaxon said. Larxene nodded. She handed him some Ice Cream as he took it. "What's this for?" Jaxon ask. Larxene said "It's kind of like a tradition. When we turn to Nobodys we eat this Ice Cream." Jaxon took a bit and said "Salty... no sweet?" "Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Larxene chuckled. Jaxon said "Oh. That makes more sense."

"Saïx wanted me to tell you that your missions shall start shortly." Larxene said as Jaxon nodded. Larxene left as Jaxon thought _This is kind of like home._ "Hey Kid." Jaxon turned and saw Vexen glaring at him with Marluxia. "Yeah?" Jaxon ask. Vexen said "It was certainly NOT funny what you did back at the meeting!" "You shouldn't have said that then." Jaxon said. Marluxia said "Listen kid you don't know anything about us so don't bother trying to spy on us." "Why? I'm not doing anything." Jaxon ask.

Vexen yelled "Your attribution is Darkness! That means you can use shadows to spy on us!" "Don't be ridiculous i don't use my power for that." Jaxon said with a glare as Zexion hid behind a pillar.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Oh that is it!" Vexen yelled as he summoned a blue, and spiky shield. "Vexen what are you doing? He is only a new member." Marluxia reminded. Vexen yelled "Stay out of this Marluxia. As for you Darkness brat, i am ready... TO RUMBLE!"

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: The 13th Struggle (Chains of Memories version))_**

 **Jaxon is Now fighting against Vexen who has a cruel smirk on.**

 **Vexen swing his shield but Jaxon blocked it, and Jaxon attacked but Vexen blocked it. Vexen summoned a spear of Ice, and fired it but Jaxon sliced it in half. Jaxon went and attacked Vexen as Vexen freezed him in solid ice. But Jaxon got out of there and attacked with some Darkness whips. Vexen laughed as he swinged his Shield and Ice shot out of the ground as Jaxon rolled out of the way. Jaxon attacked Vexen with slashes from Chaos' Vessel. Vexen fired a wave of Ice against Jaxon who avoided it and fired a Darkness Firaga at Vexen. Vexen swinged his Shield as it gotten Jaxon a lot. Jaxon used a Potion to heal him.**

 **"Your not bad. For a member who is 10 ranks below me." Vexen said with a smirk as he blocked Jaxon's next move. Jaxon said "Why don't i make things interesting?" He jumped out of the way and summoned a Sliver version of Chaos' Vessel except it has the Nobody symbol on the keychain and has spiky daggers as the teeth. "Two!?" Vexen ask with a shocked look. Jaxon said "Let's go!"**

 **Vexen summoned an Ice Spear and fired it but Jaxon blocked it. Jaxon slashed with Chaos' Vessel, and Dark Order. Vexen avoided his next attack and attacked with his Shield that hit Jaxon and he blocked the last attack as Jaxon slashed with his KeyBlades. Vexen fired another Ice Spear, and tried to freeze Jaxon but Jaxon slashed the Ice Spells in half and he attacked Vexen with good attacks. Then Vexen used Ice Needles as he puts his hand on the ground and spikes of Ice appeared to charge at Jaxon as the Nobody dodged them. Jaxon slashed and slashed as he activated his new Ability dark Oath. He summoned Oathkeeper as he attacked Vexen furiously.**

 **"This... this can't-" Vexen yelled panicking. Jaxon yelled "Time to finish this pointless battle!"**

 **Then he unexpectedly freezed Vexen and he slashed on the Ice that shattered it and finished Vexen off.**

 **Vexen said his losing quote "This... can't be!"**

* * *

 **A card appeared and Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Roxas summon)**_

* * *

Jaxon, and Vexen were kneeling and breathing from a tough battle. "Now!" Jaxon yelled as he charged and jumped. A bright light later was Jaxon behind Vexen with his KeyBlades in his hands. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vexen yelled in pain as he got on all fours. Marluxia walked in front of him and said "Should've kept your big mouth shut." "Shut up Marluxia!" Vexen yelled in pain. Jaxon got out of his position and said "That takes care of it." "What's going on here!?" A voice yelled as Zexion quickly disappeared.

It was all of the members of the Organization walking in. Axel started laughing and said "You got your ass handed to you again!" "This time by a new member!" Larxene agreed as they both started laughing. Vexen glared and yelled "I don't need your comments!" "Nor do we need yours. You need some help?" Jaxon ask. Vexen yelled "I don't need your concern!" Jaxon shrugged. "Heal!" Roxas said as he healed Vexen who got up. "Number 4 what happened?" Xemnas ask seriously. Xigbar said "Let me guess your big mouth?"

Vexen glared at Xigbar. Xemnas now knowing his answer sighed and said "Number 11, Number 14 you are dismissed Number 4 speak with me in my office!" They obeyed. Zexion ran to Jaxon and he said "That was amazing! Those skills of yours were great!" "Oh no trouble." Jaxon said as Zexion nodded. "Jaxon." He, and Zexion looked and saw Saïx. Saïx motioned him and said "Come with me time for your first mission." Jaxon nodded, and bid Zexion farewell.

* * *

 **Hope you like this naruto11222! Thank you all!**


	2. Curse of Darkness!

**I don't own anything. This story is requested by naruto11222. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jaxon followed Saïx to a room where it shows a machine showing a world of a castle surrounded in endless Darkness. "Your first mission would be to investigate this world and give me a full report. It is also a solo mission. The time limit is a few days." Saïx said as Jaxon nodded. "Understood." Jaxon said as he opens a corridor of darkness right where the Nobody symbol on the machine is. He walked through as it takes him to the world.

* * *

 _1476, Valachia_

 _A great war raged between Dracula and humanity. Just when it seemed that there was no hope for mankind to prevail out of the the darkness and despair two champions arose - a true-blooded vampire hunter named Trevor Belmont, and a KeyBlade Master of Darkness that fights for good known as Nex. Belmont, Nex and their comrades triumphantly slew Lord Dracula a truly glorious victory for all._

 _However the evil one did not pass from this world in Silence. With his final words Lord Dracula left a demonic curse that enshrouded all of Europe in misery and torment. Ravaged by hideous plauge and dire famine the people's hearts turned black and murderous. The weak were slain without pity while the land was pillaged and scourged without remose. Three years passed since the death of Lord Dracula - and the invocation of Dracula's curse._

* * *

On a bridge was someone running. It was a man wearing blue clothing with a yellow, and black bat on it, black pants, yellow belt, a white glove, black boots, and white hair. He ran over a bridge to a courtyard and he yelled "Show yourself, Isaac! I know you're here." His voice echoes. A voice ask "Hector? Is that you?" The man Hector looked to see a man standing on the stairs with a monster that is grey, with black wings, and a pink Crystal showing out of it's body beside him. The man has blood red hair, black marking on his torso, black pants, black gauntlet like things on his arms, black gloves, and black boots.

"I've finally tracked you down." Hector said. The man Isaac however scoffed "You tracked me down?" He giggles as he continues "I was the one who lured you here. Hector... the fool who betrayed our Lord Dracula." Hector said "That matters not. I've come to exact my revenge upon you! For the death of Rosaly!" Isaac smirked "Oh? And how will you have this "revenge" when you are utterly at my mercy? You relinquished your powers - you couldn't even protect your own woman! And now, you think to defeat ME?" Hector looks downward while disgusted.

Isaac took this to continue "Lord Dracula is gone, but his powers are still here in Valachia... Even you must realize..." "Devil forging..." Hector muttered. "Indeed. With this, the most forbidden of arts, a wisp of conjured matter can be transformed into a hellish devil! There are but two humans who possess this magnificent power: you and I." Isaac giggled. Hector said "Yes, to our lasting shame. But I shed that evil power - never again will I use it."

Isaac frowned at that and said "Ah, but you will, Hector. And soon! You have no choice. Without it, I could crush you in an instant... but that wouldn't be very satisfying, now would it? You deserve a most gruesome fate for the humiliation you brought upon me 3 years ago. Bereft of the power of devil forging, you cannot hope to pursue me! That is why you will reclaim your powers, and thence, follow where I lead you..." Isaac starts to walk away then turns back toward Hector as he finished "But in the end, the glorious vengeance you seek will not be yours - t'will be mine!"

He grins and walks through the castle doors as the monster follows, laughing "Oh and... i have gotten myself new allies named Heartless!" "Wait! Isaac!" Hector tried to stop him but Isaac disappears in the darkness of the castle. Hector growled "Damn him! So be it. I must descend into darkness and reclaim that accursed power once more... Heed my words. I will hunt you down like the beast you are. I will have my revenge!" A corridor of darkness appeared as Hector looks in shock "What is that!?"

Jaxon exited the portal and doesn't noticed Hector as he looks around and said "Whoa. This is one wicked Castle. The Superior might want this Castle if he noticed." "Who are you?" Jaxon looked and noticed Hector. "Oh forgive me for startling you sir. I am Jaxon." Jaxon said with a bow. "Hm. What are you?" Hector ask him. Jaxon answered "A Count of Darkness. But don't worry i'm not gonna use my powers on you." Hector lift an eyebrow at that. "I never heard of a Count of Darkness besides Lord Dracula." Hector said.

"Don't ask. Who are you sir?" Jaxon ask. "I am Hector. A Devil Forgemaster. Or what's left of it." Hector answered. "Devil Forgemaster? Never heard of it." Jaxon said in confusing surprising Hector. "What do you mean you never heard of it?" Hector ask. "Ask that later. Where are we?" Jaxon ask. "This castle used to be Lord Dracula's. I claim to extract me revenge!" Hector said clinching his fist. "Revenge?" Jaxon ask.

"Someone named Isaac is here. He murdered my wife. I am going to get him!" Hector said. Jaxon whistled and said "Man. That's a lot. Sorry about your wife." "That's okay. If you know the way out you should leave." Hector said as he starts to walk away. "Can you let me help?" Hector looked back at Jaxon. "What can you do?" Hector ask. "I hold great Darkness powers. And with so much darkness here i can command it." Jaxon said. Hector thought about it and said "Alright fine. But be careful." Jaxon nodded.

 _(World of Castlevania)_

 _(Field theme: Abandoned Castle)_

 _(Castlevania: Abandoned Castle)_

Jaxon, and Hector ran to the door and entered the Castle.

 _(Castlevania: Floor 1)_

What was in front of them was a wall. But then it was smashed. It was a blue, and grey monster with chains around it's body, has a arm that has a mace-like-hand on it, missing an arm that is replace with a chain hanging on it, sandals, a grey hood, and appears to look dead. "What is that?" Jaxon ask surprised. "Be careful!" Hector said pulling a sword out

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle theme: Followers of Darkness -The First-)_**

 **The monster known as an Executioner swinged with his Mace-Like-hand but Jaxon dodged it, Hector delivered some slashes with his sword. Jaxon summoned Dark Order and attacked with it. The Executioner swing with his Mace the heroes dodged it and they delieverd slashes with their weapons. Jaxon fired a Fire spell that burned it. Hector threw his sword as it spin at the Executioner that caused Damage. "ROXAS!" Jaxon yelled as he summons Roxas.**

 **"Taste the light!" Roxas yelled as he fires a orb of light at the Executioner and disappears. Hector jumped and delivered aerial slashes. Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper and attacked with fast, and hard slashes. The Executioner attacked but they avoided it. Jaxon attacked with fast slashes, as Hector thrust with his Sword. The Executioner attacked but they dodged and they delivered their final attacks that defeated the Executioner.**

* * *

 _(Theme ends)_

The Executioner collapsed to the ground. "Yeah!" Jaxon yelled. Suddenly a dark being appeared as more of the surrounded the Executioner as they entered it. "What is...?" Hector stopped talking.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The Executioner got back up but it transformed. Now the Executioner looks black, and glowing yellow, as it's eyes are blood red, has Black Armor with it's chains blood red, has a new arm that has another Mace-Hand, and finally has a Symbol on it's chest. The symbol is a heart with a cross at the bottom and a sharp point at the bottom and marks that looks like stiches that is made into a 'X' at the heart, the heart is black, with red edges and the stitches are red. "A Heartless!" Jaxon yelled. "So that is one of Isaac's new allies? Very well! Let's fight!" Hector yelled as he grips his sword.

 _(Enter B_ _attle!)_

* * *

 _ **(Boss theme: Struggle Away)**_

 **Jaxon, and Hector are facing against the Heartless known as Mega Executioner.**

 **Mega Executioner attacked with his double Mace hands, but Jaxon, and Hector avoided them. Hector attacked with his sword, as Jaxon summoned Chaos' Vessel and attacked with the Heartless KeyBlade. Mega Executioner charged that hit Jaxon, and Hector hard. Hector used a Potion to them as Jaxon jumped and delivered aerial slashes then he somersaults to attack Mega Executioner's head. While Mega Executioner is stunned Hector delivered some slashes with his sword while Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired another light orb and disappeared. Hector spin his sword again as Mega Executioner spin around and around that his Mace Hands hit them causing damage.**

 **Jaxon then attacked with Dark Order, and Chaos' Vessel as Hector slashed with his sword. Mega Executioner recovered from the attacks and attacked with his Mace Hands. Jaxon, and Hector rolled away from the attacks. Hector jumped and flipped in the air, as he attacked with his sword. Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper and attacked with it. Mega Executioner spin again as Hector, and Jaxon roll around to avoid the attacks. Hector threw his sword again, as Jaxon jumped and delivered another somersault slash. While Mega Executioner was stunned Hector delivered Aerial Slashes with his sword, and Jaxon done the same with Dark Order, and Oathkeeper.**

 **Jaxon summoned Roxas again and the Nobody of Light fired another Light Orb, and disappeared. Hector delivered more slashes with his sword, as Jaxon attacked with Dark Order. Mega Executioner swinged his Mace Hands as Hector, and Jaxon avoided the deadly hands. Hector slashed with his Sword as Jaxon attacked with Oathkeeper, and Dark Order. Jaxon delivered another somersault slash at Mega Executioner, as Hector jumped and delivered more ariel slashes with his sword. Jaxon summoned Chaos' Vessel and he attacked with the KeyBlade. Mega Executioner spin again as Hector, and Jaxon avoided the attacks. Then they delivered their final slashes and they finished Mega Executioner off.**

* * *

 **A Card appears as Jaxon took it.**

 ** _(Obtained: Dark Blade)_**

* * *

Mega Executioner fell to the ground as a Heart flew out of it, and the body disappeared into black mist. "Phew! That was tough." Jaxon said. Hector put his sword up and ask "Were you... holding a KeyBlade?" "Huh? You know what that weapon is?" Jaxon ask surprised. "Yes. I have heard during the war that someone wielded a KeyBlade to defeat Lord Dracula with a Vampire-Hunter." Hector said. Jaxon sais "Then yes. But i use it to fight for good. Hector what's next?" Jaxon ask. "Follow me Jaxon." Hector said as Jaxon nodded.

They walked through some parts of the Castle as they battled some Heartless, or some Monsters like Skeletons, or Fenrirs or some stuff like that. Then they reached a room.

 _(Castlevania: Innocent Devil room)_

The entered a room where everything is pink, and their is what looks like Pixie on it. Jaxon ask "Hector do you sense that?" "This unearthly power... Is it coming from that tombstone? Heh, how conscientious of him. He carved the instructions into stone, along with the most difficult visualization. So, that's how badly he wants me to regain my powers... Very well." Hector said to the pixie stone. "What are you gonna do?" Jaxon ask. Hector said "Watch." He then begins to chant _**"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being... Appear before me now."**_

Hector blasts the Fairy statue with a shot of energy from his hands. The staute breaks apart as the Pixie stretches as if woken from a long sleep and dashes to Hector's side. Hector watches as the Pixie circles round him then dashes away. They heard some clapping and someone said "Well, well, devil forging, isn't it? Never seen that before. Quite impressive. It's enough to make your blood run cold." They looked and see someone who is bald, has a black skirt, black long sleeve shirt, red pouch, white cuffs, black pants, and black boots.

Hector ask "Who are you?" The man rrealized his mistake and said "Ah, my apologies, m'lord. I should have offered an introduction. I go by Zead. I'm here for one purpose only: to purify this land of the pestilent curse which infects it." "I see." Hector said. Jaxon said "Are you a Devil Forgemaster too sir?" "Oh-ho no no no. I am only a Priest boy. You, on the other hand Hector, are pursuing the other devil forgemaster... are you not?" Zead answered.

Hector only stayed silent as Zead continued "The one you seek fled toward the chapel on the other side of the mountain. He made his escape through the back of the castle." "What concern is this to you?" Hector ask in suspicion. "He is the one protecting the curse. Ergo, he is an impediment to me... and to all those who abide in this land." Zead said. Hector said "I see. Very well. I, Hector, thank you for your help. Now if you'll forgive me, I must be on my way." He walked out of the door. Jaxon was about to follow until Zead said "Ah. Ah. Ah."

Jaxon looked and ask "What is it?" "Here." Zead said as Jaxon catches a card.

 _(Obtained: Pixie)_

"What is this?" Jaxon ask Zead. "Don't ask me what it is... Number XIV." Zead said. Jaxon widen his eyes before he summoned Dark Order at Zead. "How do you know of the Organization?" Jaxon ask. Zead laughed and said "Is that really a concern to you?" "It is. How do you know me?" Jaxon demanded. "There's no need for demanding. I know of the Heartless, and you wielding a KeyBlade. In fact you wield two." Zead said. Jaxon revert Dark Order and said "I am on a mission." "Yes and that's to investigate this world, and give your leader a full report." Zead said. Jaxon said "Saïx isn't my leader but he did gave me this mission." "Indeed. In fact you have a few days for this. Now follow Hector don't waste all this time talking to me." Zead said. Jaxon looked down before he nodded and walked out.

Zead turned around and said "Lord Dracula... you will be reborn." As he smirked.

* * *

 **This world is Castlevania: Curse of Darkness! naruto11222 i hope you like this world! Be sure to review!**


	3. Against a mysterious person!

**I don't own anything! Jaxon is own by naruto11222! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(World of the Lair of Reacas)_

 _(Lair of Reacas: Control Room)_

 _(Field theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

A corridor of darkness opened as it showed a man wearing an Organization XIII cloak. He walked to another man as he ask "What did you found out?" "Not much. But i found a Count of Darkness at the world of a cursed land terrorized by Supernatural." The other man said. "Really? Who is he?" The man ask. The other man typed some controls as a computer opened showing a picture of Jaxon talking to Hector.

"Number XIV, Jaxon, The Count of Darkness, Organization XIV's number 14." The other man said. A man walked in also wearing a cloak and a bit shorter then them came in and said "Well done. Number 3 the Boss wants to see you." "Understood Number 6." The first man said as he walks with Number 6. The other man looked at Jaxon and ask himself "Why does he look so familiar?"

* * *

 _(Castlevania: 3rd Floor)_

Jaxon, and Hector reached a room where monsters showed up. The Monsters looked like Skeletons except they look more like Ghouls, and skeleton dragon heads emerged from the wall. Some Heartless appeared looked like Skeletons except they are zombie like minotaurs, have a sharp tail that looks like whips, and has the Heartless symbol on their chests.

"More of them!" Jaxon yelled as he summons Dark Order, as Hector grips his sword.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle theme: Followers of Darkness -The First-)_**

 **The Skeleton ghouls known as Skeleton Blazes jumped to them as they attacked with their blade hands as Jaxon, and Hector avoided the attacks. The Dragon Heads known as White Dragons fired white flames when they get to close, and the Heartless known as Mino-Destructors charged or attacked with their whip tails. Hector made some slashes with his sword, while Jaxon attacked with Dark Order. The Skeleton Blazes attacked with their Blade Hands, and their Blade feet, but Jaxon countered by attacking with Dark Order but the Mino-Destructors charged at hit Jaxon with their horns, but Hector spin his sword, but the White Dragons snapped their jaws at them, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before disappearing, The Mino-Destructors attacked by punching but Hector dodged and thrust with his sword but the Skeleton Blazes charged and attacked with their Blade Hands, but Jaxon attacked with Dark Order, and Chaos' Vessel, but the White Dragon fired Fireballs at him.**

 **"PIXIE!" Jaxon yelled as the green Pixie appeared as she healed Jaxon.**

 **"COME FORTH!" Hector yelled as his Pixie appears and he healed Hector.**

 **After they had been healed Jaxon, and Hector delivered strong Slashes as the Skeleton Blazes attacked with their blade hands, but Jaxon summoned Roxas again who used another Light Orb before disappearing, but the White Dragons snapped their jaws at them, but Hector spin his sword again, but the Mino-Destructors whipped their tails, but Jaxon fired a Dark Firaga, and Hector delivered strong slashes as they defeat the enemies.**

* * *

They enemies disappeared into black Mist. "Well well." Hector, and Jaxon looked and saw the other man. "Who are you?" Hector ask as Jaxon realized he is not an Organization XIII member despite wearing the coat. The other man lower his hood showing he has short black hair, dark tanned skin, and blue eyes. "Key. Isaiah Key if you please." The other man said. "Where did you get that coat?" Jaxon ask.

"You don't need to know. And besides..." Isaiah trailed off.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Isaiah hold his hand out and what came was a spear that is sliver, with gold linings, and looks like a Lance. "... I would like to know how strong you are." Isaiah said. "I'm guessing you want a fight you got one!" Jaxon yelled as he grips Dark Order. Hector said "Fine." As he grips his sword.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: The 13th Struggle (Chains of Memories version))_**

 **Jaxon, and Hector are now fighting against Isaiah who has on a calm face.**

 **Jaxon slashed with** **Dark Order, as Hector attacked with his sword, but Isaiah blocked the attacks and sweep (Clean Sweep) with his Spear (Holy Lance), but Jaxon avoided as he activated Dark Firaga, but Isaiah bashed the attack away, and thrust at a fast speed with Holy Lance, but Hector spin his sword, but Isaiah dodged and he thrust 5 times (Multithrust), but Jaxon avoided the stabs, and attacked with Dark Order, and summoned Chaos' Vessel to attack as well, but Isaiah used** **Mercurial Thrust again, but Hector attacked with his sword, as Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, and Chaos' Vessel but Isaiah avoided the attacks, and attacked by Thursting hard (Lighting Thrust), but Hector jumped to avoid, delivered Ariel Slashes, but Isaiah blocked the attacks, and used Multithrust again, but Jaxon dodged the attacks, and summoned Roxas who fired another Light Orb before disappearing.**

 **"Impressive to think you can handle me like this. But it ain't gonna work." Isaiah said.**

 **Isaiah used Mercurial Thrust again but Jaxon avoided the thrust, summoned Oathkeeper and attacked by slashing with it, but Isaiah dodged the attacks, and used Lighting Thrust that scored a ton a damage to Jaxon, but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed Jaxon, as Hector jumped and attacked Isaiah from the air, but Isaiah uses Clean Sweep, but Jaxon attacked using Dark Firaga, while Hector summoned his Pixie to heal him, but Isaiah attacked with slashing with Holy Spear, but Jaxon attacked with Dark Order, and Chaos' Vessel, but Isaiah thrust with Holy Spear, but Hector jumped and delivered slashes with his sword, but Isaiah used Multithrust, but Jaxon coated Dark Order in a black Aura and he slashed with it (Dark Blade).**

 **"Tch. This is getting pointless." Isaiah said. "Why don't you go back thinking like that?" Jaxon ask. Isaiah shook his head and said "Never!" "Very well." Hector said.**

 **Jaxon summoned Roxas again as the Nobody of Light fired another Light Orb before disappearing, but Isaiah used Lighting Thrust, but Hector spin his Sword, but Isaiah slashed with Holy Lance, but Jaxon used Dark Blade again, and summoned Chaos' Vessel, but Isaiah dodged the attacks and used Clean Sweep, but Jaxon dodged the attacks, and used Dark Firaga, while Hector slashed with his sword, but Isaiah used Mercurial Thrust, but Hector dodged the thurst and thrust with his sword, while Jaxon attacked with Chaos' Vessel, but Isaiah used Multithrust, but Jaxon used Dark Blade, while Hector attacked with his sword, but Isaiah used Mercurial Thrust but Jaxon used Dark Blade, while Hector spin with his sword, and they finished Isaiah off.**

 **"I knew this was pointless." Isaiah said his losing quote.**

* * *

 **A card appeared and Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Asriel Dreemurr summon)**_

* * *

Isaiah stumbled back while placing Holy Lance on the ground, as Jaxon, and Hector breath heavily. "How was that?" Jaxon ask. Isaiah got up as Holy Lance disappeared. "Well it's not-bad but it still ain't gonna be enough." Isaiah said confusing them. "What are you talking about?" Hector ask. Isaiah said "If you two think your gonna beat Isaac like that i don't think so. Catch." Isaiah threw a card as Jaxon caught it.

 _(Obtained: Dark and Light attack)_

"I'll see you two soon enough." Isaiah said before he disappeared in a Dark Corridor. "Who was that one of your comrades?" Hector ask Jaxon. Jaxon said "No. I never met that guy." They left.

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Replica Room)_

Isaiah appeared as he puts a card in a machine and types some stuff in. "What are you working on Isaiah?" Isaiah looked and saw a big guy, wearing an Organization XIII cloak. "Just a Replica Keyshawn." Isaiah said. The man Keyshawn walked and ask "Who is the Replica?" "Somebody named Jaxon. I fought him to collect Data and he isn't bad." Isaiah said. Keyshawn nodded and said "When you get done the Boss wants you." Isaiah nodded as Keyshawn left.

* * *

 _(Caslevania: Throne room)_

Jaxon, and Hector walked in. "Where is it?" Hector ask. "What are we looking for?" Jaxon ask. Hector answered "A secret door." "Look out!" Jaxon yelled out as Hector avoided a smack. They looked and saw a giant suit of armor, with gears at his knees, abdomen, and elbows, carrying an axe, and a sword, with a red light in his helmet. "What is that?" Jaxon ask. Hector said "That's a guardian! Be careful!"

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle theme: Followers of Darkness -The Second-)_**

 **The Armor known as Crazy Armor swinged his axe at them but they dodged it, as Jaxon attacked with Dark Order, and Hector slashed with his sword, but Crazy Armor slashed with his sword, but Jaxon summoned Roxas as they nodded before they grabbed Hands and attacked with Light, and Dark Orbs (Light and Dark Attack), and Roxas disappeared, but Crazy Armor stomped everywhere but, Hector, and Jaxon avoided the attacks, and Jaxon used Dark Blade, and Hector delivered Aerial Slashes, that defeated the Crazy Armor.**

* * *

Crazy Armor's gears stopped and dropped to the ground in pieces. "Oh yeah!" Jaxon yelled. "It's not over." Hector said seriously. They heard something and looked to see some Shadow Heartless.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The Shadow Heartless entered Crazy Armor as the armor got back up now looking different. It's armor is now black, with it' gears blood red, and has a long gear neck, long gear arm, has it's axe, a purple aura around the gear neck, and gear arm, and has the Heartless symbol on it's Chest. "Oh are you kidding?" Jaxon ask. "Nobody said this was easy. Let's go!" Hector said as Jaxon nodded and they get ready to fight.

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: Struggle Away)_**

 **Jaxon, and Hector are now fighting the Heartless known as Psycho Armor.**

 **Psycho Armor spinned it's arm around as it sprays out purple flames, but Jaxon, and Hector avoided them as they delivered Aerial Slashes but Psycho Armor slashed with his axe but Hector avoided and attacked with his sword, but Psycho Armor slam his arm to the ground but Jaxon jumped and delivered a somersault slash at his head.**

 **Jaxon summoned a monster that has a black scleras, long fanga, and a pair of horns. He wears a long, dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. He also wears a locket similar to a Heart Locket. "I am Asriel Dreemurr human. You?" Asriel ask. "I am Jaxon i need your help against this thing!" Jaxon said as he points at Psycho Armor and Asriel nodded.**

 **Asriel summoned two bone like swords named Chaos Sabre and slashed with them while yelling "Take This!" Then disappeared. Psycho Armor spinned as his Gear arm attacked them, but Hector, and Jaxon dodged them and attacked Psycho Armor with slashes with their weapons, but Psycho Armoer sprayed more purple fire, but Hector spin his sword, while Jaxon used Dark Blade, and summoned Roxas who fired another Light Orb before disappearing, but Psycho Armor swinged it's Axe, but Hector jumped and delivered Aerial Slashes.**

 **Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper, and attacked with it, as Hector slashed with his sword, but Psycho Armor attacked by stomping that made them losing their balance, and Psycho Armor spayed more purple fire, but Jaxon delivered another Somersault Slash that stunned Psycho Armor, and Hector slashed, but Psycho Armor attacked with his Axe, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who slashed with his Chaos Sabre's before disappearing, and Hector, and Jaxon delivered slashes with their weapons that defeated the Psycho Armor.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Warp Stepping)**_

* * *

Psycho Armor fell down as it turned to black mist, and it's Heart floated out. "Phew!" Jaxon swiped the sweat off of his forehead. Hector said "Now we can follow Isaac!" As a chamber fell down and was on it was a chair. "Let's go." Hector said as Jaxon nodded.

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Replica Room)_

Two people walked in. Keyshawn, and another man smaller then Keyshawn, with an Organization XIII cloak. "Number 5. Why did you call me here?" The other man said. "Boss i like to introduce you to my next creation." Isaiah opened a tube as a boy looking like Jaxon except his hair is blood red, a black X on his cheek, and coal black eyes, and isn't wearing any clothes. "The Jaxon Replica." Isaiah finished, as Jaxon Replica smirked.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	4. Run in with Dracula's conquerors!

**I don't own anything! naruto11222 requested this story! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Baljhet Mountains)_

 _(Field theme: Baljhet Mountains)_

Jaxon, and Hector exited the chamber as they walked to the door.

 _(Castlevania: Innocent Devil Room)_

What was inside the pink room was a giant statue with Crystal like things on it's back. Hector done it's magic and it transformed into a creature of lava on it, and coal rocks on it with three orange eyes, and pink Crystals on it's back. "A Magmard." Hector knows what the creature is. A card appeared as Jaxon took it.

 _(Obtained: Magmard)_

Jaxon, and Hector exited the room as they walked through and some Fenrir hounds, and some new Heartless that are like Hounds, but has two tails, blood red eyes, and black coats appeared.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle theme: Followers of Darkness -The First-)_**

 **The Heartless known as Mastiffs attacked by snapping their jaws but Jaxon avoided as he casted Dark Firaga, but the Fenrirs attacked by charging, but Hector twirl himself with slashes from his sword, but the Mastiffs clawed at them, but Jaxon attacked by attacking with Dark Order, while Hector slashes with his sword, but the Fenrirs charged at them, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb and disappeared, but the Mastiffs snapped their jaws at them, but Hector summoned his Pixie to heal him, and attacks with his sword, but the Fenrirs headbutted them, but Jaxon slashed with Chaos' Vessel, but the Mastiffs attacked with their tails, but Hector spin his sword, but the Fenrirs snapped their jaws, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who used Chaos Sabre before disappearing, but the Mastiffs charged at them.**

 **"MAGMARD!" Jaxon yelled as he summons his Magmard to slam to the ground that knocks them off-balance, and disappeared.**

 **"COME FORTH!" Hector yelled as he summons his Magmard who sent an Aura Shockwave at the enemies that damaged them.**

 **Jaxon them summoned Oathkeeper and used Dark Oath, while he summons Dark Order and used Dark Blade, while Hector made some slashes with his sword, but the Fenrirs, attacked with their jaws, as the Mastiffs backed it up with tail swipes, but Jaxon slashed them, while Hector slashed that finished them off.**

* * *

The Mastiffs, and the Fenrirs disappeared. "Are we getting close to Isaac?" Jaxon ask. "Pretty soon yes." Hector said while nodding. Hector, and Jaxon runs down a pathway in the mountains then suddenly stops when they see a woman, wearing a pink dress, blonde hair in a bun, and black shoes kneeling down. "It can't be... That's impossible... She can't be alive..." Hector said. Jaxon ask "You know her?" The woman looks up and notices the two. "Oh. May I be of service?" The woman ask.

"Uh, no... Forgive me. My name is Hector and this is Jaxon. What are you doing in a place like this?" Hector ask. The woman said "I could ask you two the same question, sirs." "We are searching for someone. A man bearing the same crest Hector is wearing." Jaxon said. The Woman stayed silent and said "... And this man... Is he your enemy? Or your friend?" "You sound as if you know him." Hector said. "Yes, quite so. Now answer me. Be he your enemy or foe?" The woman ask. Jaxon said "He is Hector's most bitter enemy."

"I see... In that case... I shall help you." The woman said. Hector and the woman start to circle each other as he ask "Pardon me, m'lady, but by what reason would you offer me this boon? Indeed, by what reason should I trust it?" "Your enemy is my enemy... That is reason enough. If you are a devil forgemaster, you shall need a place to keep your "little friends" safe. Rest assured, you have no reason to refuse my help." The woman answered. Hector ask "You seem quite knowledgeable. Who are you exactly?" "A witch. I escaped from the western lands, where we were hunted like vermin. I have the power to envision the future." The woman answered.

Hector said "How interesting... And your name?" "Julia. My house is further on. I shall prepare an elixir that may be of use to you. Farewell... for now." The woman said she walks to the back doorway. "Julia... She is the very image of Rosaly." Hector said. "Who?" Jaxon ask. Hector said "My wife that Isaac murdered." "Oh." Jaxon said as they walked further. Soon they came across Julia again as she gave them something "Here." She hands it to Hector. "What is this for?" Hector ask. "That's for something up ahead." Julia said as she walks back to her shop.

 _(Obtained: Elixir)_

They walked as they battled more Heartless, and monsters along the way. Then they entered an area.

 _(Castlevania: Jagged Mountains)_

They walked inside as they heard some roaring and saw a big dragon that has grey, and red scales. "Oh boy." Jaxon said. "IIsaac must've awakened it. Let's go!" Hector said as he grips his sword.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle theme: Followers of Darkness -The Second-)_**

 **The Dragon known as Wyvern stomped toward them as they ran passed it, and it swing it's tail at them, but they avoided it, and attacked it's legs, but it didn't do anything, as the Wyvern dunked it's head toward the ground while Hector slashes with his sword, and Jaxon attacked with Dark Order, at the Wyvern's head, as it pulled it's head out, and it snapped it's jaw at them but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, but the Wyvern swing it's tail again, but Hector slashed with his sword, but the Wyvern fired a Flame Breath, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who used Chaos Sabre before disappearing, but the Wyvern swing it's tail again, but Jaxon attacked with Chaos' Vessel, but the Wyvern snapped it's jaw again, but Hector twirl his body while slashing, as Jaxon summoned his Magmard that punched twice before disappearing, but the Wyvern fired another Flame Breath, but Hector delivered Aerial Slashes, but the Wyvern clawed the ground, but Jaxon delivered a Somersault Slash with Chaos' Vessel, as Hector slashed it that finished the Wyvern.**

* * *

The Wyvern roared before it fell to the ground not moving. "Got him!" Jaxon said. "Wait look!" Hector pointed as they loomed to see Shadow Heartless. "Again!?" Jaxon yelled.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

The Heartless entered the Wyvern as it got up with it's scales coal black, with blood red streaks, yellow glowing eyes, crimson teeth, and claws, and has the Heartless Symbol on it's chest. "Oh come on! We have enough Heartless Infused monsters already!" Jaxon yelled. "Isaac doesn't seem to take it easy in us. Get ready!" Hector said as Jaxon nodded.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: Struggle Away)_**

 **Jaxon, and Hector are now fighting the Heartless known as Heart Dragon.**

 **Heart Dragon fired flame breaths of Purple fire, but Jaxon used Dark Firaga, but Heart Dragon swing it's tail, but Hector jumped and attacked with Aerial Slashes, but Heart Dragon flew up and smashed itself to the ground, but Jaxon used Dark Blade, while Hector summoned his Magmard that triggered a Aura Shockwave, but Heart Dragon snapped it's jaws at them, but Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper and used Dark Oath, but Heart Dragon glimmed it's eyes, as Hector lost his strength, but Hector used the Elixir Julia gave him and it gave his strength back, as Jaxon used Chaos' Vessel to attack, but Heart Dragon clawed at them, but Jaxon attacked with Dark Order, as Hector slashed with his sword, but Heart Dragon fired more Purple Flames.**

 **"Stupid Lizard. Of all times why now?" Jaxon ask. "Don't worry we can do this." Hector said as Jaxon nodded.**

 **Jaxon jumped and landed a Somersault slash at Heart Dragon's head that stunned it, but Heart Dragon swing it's tail, but Hector spin his sword, but Heart Dragon clawed at them, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who slashed with his Chaos Sabres before he disappeared, but Heart Dragon snap his jaw at them, but Hector spin his sword, but Heart Dragon slammed his head to the ground as it triggered an Earthquake, but Jaxon attacked with Chaos' Vessel, while Hector thrust with his sword, but Heart Dragon pulled his head out and swing his tail again, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before disappearing, but Heart Dragon unleashed more purple flames, but Hector summoned his Magmard who used a Shockwave at Heart Dragon, as Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him.**

 **"We're almost done. He's worn out." Hector said as Jaxon nodded. Jaxon yelled "Let's go!"**

 **Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper and slashed with it, but Heart Dragon snapped it's jaw at them, but Hector twirl his body while slashing, but Heart Dragon stomped the ground while breathing more purple flames, but Jaxon used Dark Oath on it, and casted Dark Firaga, but Heart Dragon headbutted them, but Hector summoned his Pixie who healed him, while Jaxon summoned Asriel who used his Chaos Sabres before disappearing, but Heart Dragon snapped his jaws at them, but Hector slashed with his sword, but Heart Dragon swing his tail, but Jaxon landed some Aerial Slashes, and then landed a Somersault slash at it's head, but Heart Dragon breathed more Purple fire, but Jaxon landed more slashes from Dark Order, while Hector landed some Aerial Slashes that finished Heart Dragon off.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon takes it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Dark Thundaga)**_

* * *

Heart Dragon roared before he fell to the ground and a Heart floated out of him. Heart Dragon's body turned to mist as Jaxon fell down exhausted. "My God... Please tell me that is the last one we are facing." Jaxon said. "Sorry there are a few more." Hector said. Jaxon glared and said "There better be." They exited as a Dark Corridor opened and what came out was Number 6 as he lowered his hood, showing he has grayish blonde hair, glasses, and fair skin. "Hmup. They may have stopped the Heartless but they can't stop us. Isn't that right Replica?" The boy ask. Jaxon Replica walked beside him in different clothing, he has a dark green vest over a white shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

"What do you expect JT? I will get my chance to face Jaxon soon enough." Jaxon Replica said before they disappeared.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Garibaldi Temple)_

 _(Field Theme: Garibaldi Courtyard)_

Jaxon, and Hector walks toward the front of a Temple and looks up to behold its magnificence. Suddenly, the feet and legs of some unknown figure start to walk toward them. Hector, and Jaxon seems slightly startled. "I've been waiting for you two. Hector. Devil forgemaster. And Jaxon. KeyBlade bearer of Darkness." The man wearing a red coat, a black hat, white gloves, blonde hair, mustache, black cuffs, white pants, and black curve shoes said.

"How do you know us?! Who are you?!" Hector demanded. The man held his hat before saying "Saint Germain. I won't bandy words with you. I have an urgent request. Please refrain from pursuing Isaac any further." "Bastard! So you're with Isaac! But that does not follow... Isaac wishes to fight me. For what purpose do you make this request?" Hector ask. Saint Germain said "This will not make sense to you, but to put it simply, I seek to maintain the flow of a greater will." "This is pointless. Out of my way." Hector said.

"Your beloved was killed on false allegations that she was a witch. I know how you feel, and I sympathize. Truly. But please look past your own-" Saint Germain was cut off. Hector yelled shocked and angered "Wretch! How do you know of these things?!" "That I cannot tell. I know far more than you imagine. But I cannot act upon that knowledge, That is my... arrangement. I may only observe." Saint Germain said. A sound of birds in the distance grabs Saint Germain's attention as he turns to look to the side, interrupted, but quickly gets back to his conversation with Hector.

"I have no choice but to excuse myself. Please consider my request... The world hangs in the balance. Goodbye." Saint Germain said Tipping his hat and teleports away. "Who was that?!" Hector ask confused, but curious. "No clue. Should we heed it?" Jaxon ask. Hector said "Unacceptable!" As he ran inside as Jaxon sighed before following.

* * *

 _(Field Theme: Garibaldi Temple)_

Jaxon, and Hector battled Monsters, and Heartless as they made it inside a room. "Wait! That crest... are the Devil Forgemaster?" They turned and see a man, and a teenager. One of them has smooth brown hair to his shoulders, black suit, brown pants, black sneakers, and has a scar over his face, holding a whip. The other has pale skin, semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wears a black shirt with dark grey long sleeves, black pants with crimson chains hanging from the pants, and necklace with a black crystal skull at the end. "That whip, and that skull... could they be?" Hector muttered.

"Answer him! Are you the Devil Forgemaster!?" The teenager yelled. "I am." Hector answered.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"Then this is the hour of your death!" The man said as he ready his whip. "Most definitely." The teenager said as a weapon that looks like a KeyBlade, with a Crimson crooked edge with a black demon wing for teeth, black hilt, dark grey handle, demonic horns on the top of that edge, black skulls on the edge, and a crimson, and black chain with a black skull at the end appears in his hand. "A KeyBlade!?" Jaxon yelled shocked. "Ah you know what my weapon is. In that case. I'll take you on. Trevor take care of the Devil Forgemaster, while i get this welp." The teenager said. The man Trevor said "Just don't over-do it Nex." As he charges at Hector.

"Hmup. Come on you brat. I'm ready." The teenager Nex said gripping his KeyBlade Death's Embrace.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Mini-_** ** _Boss theme: The Encounter 2.5 remix version)_**

 **Jaxon is now fighting against Nex who is holding a smirk while saying "Time to dance."**

 **Nex attacks with shadow hands, but Jaxon delivers some slashes with Dark Order, but Nex blocks it with Death's Embrace, and delivers some brutal slashes with it, but Jaxon jumped back and unleashes a Black Version of Lighting (Dark Thundaga), but Nex transforms to black mist, and drills into the ground and produces dark drills from the ground, but Jaxon avoided as he summons Asriel who uses Chaos Sabre before disappearing, but Nex blocks the attacks, and delivers a shadow kick to Jaxon's stomach, and he slashed Jaxon's back hard with Death's Embrace, as Jaxon landed and summoned Roxas who unleashed a Light Orb before disappearing, but Nex bashed the Orb away and attacks Jaxon with Death's Embrace, but Jaxon blocks the attack as he summons Oathkeeper and uses Dark Oath, but Nex delievers a Horizontal slash with Death's Embrace, and kicks Jaxon down, but Jaxon uses Dark Blade, and uses Light, and Dark attack with Roxas, but Nex slashed interrupting him, and kicking him, but Jaxon slashed him that finished the battle.**

* * *

 **A card appears as Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Shadow Drill)**_

* * *

All Hector, Jaxon, Nex and Trevor step away as the battle dies down. Hector, and Jaxon falls to their knees then nearly hits the ground. "On your oath, are you truly the devil forgemaster?" Trevor ask. Hector ask "And if I am?" "For one that served under Dracula, you seem much too weak. It's been said that the devil forgemaster's power rivals that of Death." Nex said. Jaxon said "So you two are hunting for Isaac, as well.""As well? Then you're not... Wait... I recall there was another devil forgemaster. They say he betrayed Dracula and forswore his powers. But that was 3 years ago during the war... Could he have survived? It cannot be..." Trevor explained.

Hector said "Believe what you like. But answer me this. Are you not Trevor Belmont, and Nex... the ones who defeated Lord Dracula?" "That we are. Though, we did not fight alone. There were many brave warriors besides us. And your names?" Nex ask. "Hector." Hector said. Jaxon said "Jaxon." "Hector, and Jaxon..." Trevor paused. "We shall remember those names." Nex said as he, and Trevor walks toward the door as Hector, and Jaxon stares.

"So those two were them." Jaxon said as Hector nodded. They left and no sooner then a dark corridor opened and who exited was a young man with paler skin then Nex's, dark green spiky long hair with two bangs on his shoulders, dark green eyes with slit pupils, wearing a black and dark green trench coat, a grey shirt under the trench coat, dark blue pants with black chain like markings on them, black and red shoes, and black gloves. "I was wondering what that boy was up to. Whatever." The man said before he disappeared, by using a KeyBlade that has a dark green edge with black markings, black fangs for teeth, cobra head at the top of the edge, tan hilt, black handle, and a dark green chain with two snakes at the end, to open a Dark Corridor.

* * *

 **Nex, and that guy is own by KeyBlade Master of Light! Be sure to review!**


	5. Reached Isaac!

**I don't own anything! And i decided to skip some parts since i realized that Curse Of Darkness is very very long. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Throne Room)_

Jaxon Replica is pacing waiting for something. "Replica?" Jaxon Replica looked and saw a woman wearing an Organization XIII cloak. "Bailey what is going to be my first training session?" Jaxon Replica ask. The woman Bailey said "Follow me." She, and the Jaxon Replica left as they walked and went to a big area. Bailey snapped her fingers and summoned some Shadow Heartless. "Weaklings." Jaxon Replica said as he walks forward and readied a KeyBlade. Chaos Ripper. The Chaos Ripper is a long Keyblade that appears chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard is predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which are lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. An eye of darkness is also set in the head of the blade.

 _(E_ _nter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle Theme: Deep Drive)_**

 **The Jaxon Replica is now facing against the Shadow Heartless.**

 **The Shadow Heartless became a part of the ground and tried to attack Jaxon Replica with their claws, but Jaxon Replica dodged the slow blows, and kicks one as it disappeared, and then slashed with Chaos Ripper, as the Shadow Heartless attacked with their claws, but the Jaxon Replica punched one, and swing Chaos Ripper to slash two in half, then the Jaxon Replica fired waves of Darkness at them destroying the rest and ending the battle.**

* * *

After the battle Bailey, clapped at this. "Nice one. Some more than you'll be ready." Bailey said as Jaxon Replica bowed his head. "What shall i do?" Jaxon Replica ask. "Don't know. Go on and do something with your creator." Bailey said as Jaxon Replica nodded.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Baljhet Mountains)_

Jaxon was waiting for Hector. Hector told him to wait because he knew Jaxon needs some rest after Trevor, and Nex. Julia was helping him getting rested as she gave him some water. Jaxon drank it as he said "Thanks." "Don't mention it." Julia said. Hector them walked in. "Hector!" Jaxon yelled out. "I found him! After some more monsters, and Heartless and 2 powered type Monsters. Come on i can't beat Isaac alone." Hector said. Julia frozed as Jaxon nodded "Let's go!" Before Julia could protest they teleported out of their.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Cordova Town)_

 _(Field theme: Cordova Town)_

They appeared at a door. "He's behind here. Be careful Isaac is someone you shouldn't underestimate." Hector warned as Jaxon nodded.

 _(Castlevania: Court Yard)_

They see Isaac with a spear, with his winged demon friend with him, as he said "So... you, and your friend caught up already." "Isaac!" Hector yelled. Jaxon frowned and thought _'So this guy's Isaac huh? He does look like a murdering type.'_ Isaac scoffed and said "It's still too soon. But all the same. I'll test, you and your friend's abilites to see how much of your power has been restored!"

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 _ **(Boss Theme: Insane Aristocracy)**_

 **Hector, and Jaxon are now fighting against Isaac, and his winged devil friend named Abel who were smirking.**

 **Isaac started the battle by swinging his spear, and** **commencing a tornado by twirling his spear above him, as Abel kicked them, but Hector spin his sword, as Jaxon bashed them with Dark Order, but Issac jumped and slammed his spear on the ground creating a shockwave, as he yelled "Go!" As Abel turned to a black cyclone and tackled Jaxon, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a orb of light at Isaac before disappearing, as Hector slashed with his sword, but Isaac swing his spear at them, while Abel done a right hook at them, but Jaxon summoned Chaos' Vessel and slashed with the two KeyBlades, as Hector summoned his Magmard to create an Aura Shockwave at them, but Isaac stabbed with his spear, as Abel kicked them, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who slashed with Chaos Sabre before disappearing.**

 **"Not bad Hector, and his friend, but this isn't good enough." Isaac smirked.**

 **Isaac rushed to Jaxon as he kicked, him as he yelled "Kill!" Abel went to the ground as it exploded on Jaxon, but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him, before he used Dark Blade on the two villains, while Hector spin his Sword at them, but Isaac laughs as he made another tornado, and slammed his spear down on the ground making another shockwave, while Abel tackled Hector, but Jaxon summoned Roxas as they used Light and Dark attack, before Hector fired a Dark Orb on them, but Isaac yelled "Go!" As Abel cycloned Hector, but Jaxon transformed to a Dark drill as he attacked Abel, while Hector summoned his Pixie to heal him, before he slashed at them, but Isaac swing his spear at them, while Abel kicked them, but Jaxon used Shadow Drill again.**

 **"You, and your friend are more stronger than i thought." Isaac said impressed. "Are you going to give up Isaac?" Jaxon ask him. "Course not!" Isaac smirked.**

 **Hector slashed them, but Isaac made another tornado, while Abel cycloned Hector, but Jaxon slashed Isaac with Dark Blade, but Isaac swing his spear at them, and he yelled "Kill!" As Abel explode on Hector, but Jaxon summoned his Magmard who used an Aura Shockwave, as Hector summoned his Pixie to heal him, before he fired a Dark Orb at them, but Isaac swing his spear at them, as Abel used a Left Hook, but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, as he used Shadow Drill, while Hector slashed with his sword, but Isaac yelled "Go!" As Abel cycloned Hector, but Jaxon used Dark Blade on Abel, while Hector thrust with his sword, but Isaac create a shockwave at them, while Abel used a Left High Kick at them, but Jaxon used Shadow drill, as he Summoned Roxas who used another Light Orb before disappearing while finishing them off.**

 **"Not bad." Isaac muttered his losing quote.**

* * *

As Hector and Isaac continue to battle each other, Abel swoops down to attack Hector. Hector ducks the attack, dodges Isaac's spear, then Jaxon kicks Abel as Abel swoops by again. Hector jumps into the air and punches Abel to the ground then lands back on the ground. Hector, and Jaxon dodges Issac's attacks then backflips away. "Ah, how gratifying! Your power is indeed returning... But it's still not enough!" Isaac said impressed as he starts to rush toward Hector, and Jaxon when...

 **"** Brother! Stop!" Julia burst in calling out. "Julia... Return, Abel!" Isaac called as Abel was summoned back while Jaxon, and Hector looked at Julia in shock. "Brother?" They ask in shock. "What an annoying interruption. Well, so be it. It's still too early to finish you, and your friend anyway. Regain more of your power first. You'll need it all if you two hope to kill me." Isaac said as he went to leave. "You're not getting away!" Hector yelled as he rushes toward Issac. "No! Let him go!" Julia yelled blocking the way. Hector sighs "So, I was taken in... You were in league with Isaac all along." Julia said "Think what you like. But I do wish for you to stop him. Honestly."

Jaxon ask **"** Then why did you keep us from him?" "Because it is too soon. You two still lack the strength and spirit to defeat him." Julia answered. Hector said "I know that my strength is still growing. But what do you mean by my spirit-" "You must understand this! My brother is in the venomous grip of Lord Dracula's curse. The desires of a single man mean nothing. The curse rules him." Julia said. Jaxon ask with a quirked eyebrow "Curse? What curse?" "Lord Dracula's curse. He create it three years ago. It is a deadly curse. And Julia go with Belmont, or Nex, or one of Their vampire slayers. Someone you can be sure of." Hector said.

"No, Hector. You, and Jaxon must be the ones to defeat him. My brother had always respected you. Only you two can free him from the curse. And also... if you two are the one to slay him... only then could I live with it." Julia said sadly. Hector said "I understand... Of course, he is your brother... Forgive me. I was vexed; I did not mean to offend. I will take my leave of you now... and I will do what I can..."

Hector walks away as Julia muttered "Be vigilant, Hector. I have an ill feeling. It bodes not well." "I must go." Jaxon said. "Wait!" Jaxon caught a card Julia throw.

 _(Obtained: Skyward Sword)_

"Thanks Julia." Jaxon said as Julia nodded, and Jaxon ran to follow Hector.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Eneomaos Machine Tower)_

 _(Field Theme: Eneomaos Machine Tower)_

Hector explained everything to Jaxon like how Saint Germain, and Zead were enemies, and how he acquired another Innocent Devil as they encountered Saint Germain who is leaning against the clock tower. Saint Germain said "Oh! Two unexpected guests." As he bowed. "So, Zead hasn't slain you yet?" Hector ask. Saint Germain said not surprised "I see you were spying on us... But I am an expert at miraculous escapes. Despite that, however, I have fallen into his trap at last." "What kind of trap?" Jaxon ask. Saint Germain answered "This space itself is a barrier... Which leads me to question... How did you two get here?" Hector answered "On foot. There were no.. barriers." Saint Germain said impressed "Interesting. Most interesting. That is quite possible." As he claps hands together and turns his back to Hector, and Jaxon while most enthused

Jaxon ask "What are you saying?" "In this space, I may be partially freed of the fetters of time. That means I can have a direct physical effect here. For example..." Saint Germain reaches to the side and pulls a sword from thin air, as he finished "I can fight you two."

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Hector ask not liking this "So, is that your intent? To stop us by force?" "Not exactly. But by fighting you two, all that I need to know will be revealed." Saint Germain answered as he slashes his sword to the side and enters a sword stance while Hector, and Jaxon entered theirs.

 _(Enter Battle)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss Theme: The Visitor In The Silk Hat)_**

 **Jaxon, and Hector are now against Saint Germain who has on a smile.**

 **Saint Germain started the fight by disappearing and reappearing by slashing them, but Jaxon slashed him with Dark Order, while Hector spin his sword, but Saint Germain disappeared, and slashed at Hector getting him poisoned, but Jaxon cast Cure that healed Hector from the poison, as Hector summoned his Magmard to punch Saint Germain, but Saint Germain fired from a Pistol, but Jaxon fired a Dark Orb, as Hector kicked Saint Germain, but Saint Germain countered by slashing with his blade, but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him, before Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb at Saint Germain before disappearing, while Hector slashed with his sword, but Saint Germain fired from a Pistol, but Jaxon slashed with Chaos' Vessel as Saint Germain screamed... in defeat?**

 **Saint Germain suddenly teleported in front of the tower as he said "Oh time reverse!" As the clock turns back and his wounds disappeared. "What!? A time manipulator!?" Jaxon ask in shock. Saint Germain said "Time for Round 2 boys!"**

 **Saint Germain yelled "Oh time advance!" As the clocks moves at a fast pace, as he teleported back while thorns fired at them, but they avoided as Hector summoned a Bird-Like Innocent Devil who cycloned Saint Germain, while Jaxon summoned his Magmard who transformed into a a Samurai, with arrows sticking from his back, "What?" Jaxon ask confused. "That is Magmard' evolution state! A Rasetz!" Hector said as the Rasetz slashed Saint Germain with his Samurai Sword, before disappearing, but Saint Germain yelled "Stop!" As the two exploded but were fine with a few burns, as Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, and Hector attacked with his Sword finishing Saint Germain off.**

 **"Now this is what i'm looking for!" Saint Germain said his losing quote.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon takes it.**

 ** _(Obtained: Stopra)_**

* * *

Hector jumps on Saint Germain and holds his fist back ready to hit him. "I surrender... I promise to not interfere with you two again." Saint Germain quickly said. Hector said "Very well." Jaxon helped Saint Germain up as he ask "Are you okay? We didn't hit you too bad did we?" "No of course not Young Lad. I now see how fascinating time, or rather, fate truly is." Saint Germain said dusting his uniform off. "Just who are you?" Hector ask. Saint Germain looks around before answering "A traveler. Only half here. Not allowed to speak the truth. Not allowed to act upon reality. Yet one who knows all... That about covers it."

Hector said "I see. Not allowed to speak the truth..." "Please forget everything I have told you two. A traveler merely passes through, touching nothing, changing nothing. But there is one thing I can tell you." Saint Germain said. Jaxon ask "What is that?" "I feel a new destiny flowing out of you two. Walk the path that is meant for you two without fear... For you two are no longer alone..." Hector, and Jaxon stands speechless. Saint Germain content with the words he just spoke. "Give my regards to Zead when you see him." Saint Germain said as he tips his hat as the barrier round the clock tower fades, and he disappears.

"What was that about?" Jaxon ask Hector. "Don't have a clue. We better head back to the Abandoned Castle. We might find Isaac there." Hector said as Jaxon nodded in agreement.

* * *

The man with the green trench coat, and green hair was walking as he encountered Zead, "So your Zead?" The man ask. Zead ask "Who are you?" "Someone who wants to help you revive Lord Dracula. I am a KeyBlade master of Darkness unlike Nex, and that other Boy." The man answered. "A KeyBlade master of Darkness? That's impossible." Zead said with a shake of his head. "No it isn't." The man said. "Well i already have help. So be on your way!" Zead said turing away. "But i an give you the power... of Kingdom Hearts." The man smirked.

Zead looked back interested "Kingdom Hearts?" "Yes. It has great power imaginable." The man said. He turned back and opened a Corridor of Darkness with his KeyBlade, Hatred's Fang as he said "But since your totally not interested i shall find someone else. Good day to you sir." He went to leave until Zead roared "WAIT!" The man smirked as he closed the portal and turned. "I am interested in this 'Kingdom Hearts'. With it, me, you, and Lord Dracula will be unstoppable!" Zead declared. "I am glad." The man said.

Zead ask "What's your name?" "Snake. But my real name is... Lord Zervik." The man Zervik smirked.

* * *

 **Well guys i think were almost done with Curse of Darkness! Be sure to review!**


	6. Resurrection of Dracula's Castle!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Abandoned Castle)_

 _(Field Theme: Abandoned Castle)_

Isaac, Nex, and Trevor are engaged in a battle as Hector, and Jaxon enters. Trevor dodges the first strike but Isaac manages to scratch him across the chest with the side of a blade at the end of his Chauve-Souris. Trevor retaliates by latching his whip round Isaac's spear thereby locking it in place for a second. "You are not without skill." Trevor said as Nex slashed. Isaac blocked Death's Embrace, as Trevor throws up Isaac's spear and quickly kicks him away. Abel dashes toward Trevor from the air, but Trevor quickly tosses throwing knives at Abel making him fall back, while Nex used Shadow Drills to attack Abel even further. Isaac looks toward Trevor, and Nex with a look of disgust as the trio prepare to battle once more. Trevor strikes his whip toward Issac and the whip latches onto the Chauve-Souris. He pulls Isaac to the left then jerks him to the right, causing Issac to fall to his knees. Isaac looks toward Trevor with a look of hate as he swings his whip toward him. He backflips away as the whip strikes the ground, breaking the concrete. Nex strikes again but Isaac quickly flips to the side as Nex's KeyBlade misses and plows up concrete once again. Isaac lands next to his spear and quickly rolls toward it narrowly missing another whip strike. Isaac grabs the spear, and said "Ha! You two vanquished Lord Dracula by a fluke, a mere twist of fortune. Yet I grant, you are adept. Hector?"

Isaac rushes toward Trevor and tries to hit him with the side of his spear. He kicks Trevor's chest as he blocks the attack, and spins his spear and backs off, as he said "I need not linger here any longer. I've gotten what I need. But mark me well... I will slay both of you, without fail. Without fail..." Isaac fades away as Nex said "Damn! He escaped." "He fled when he saw you two. There can be no doubt of it, then. You two are indeed his enemy." Trevor told Jaxon, and Hector. Hector told them "Just as I told you when we first met." Trevor said "Be that as it may, me, and Nex are the ones who shall vanquish him. Your meddling is unwelcome. Leave him to us."

"Yeah you two stay out of this." Nex said as he, and Trevor walks away. Zead appears as he said "Pity. How unfortunate. Such a rare opportunity. Squandered..." "On the contrary. To obtain the vengeance I seek, Isaac must be slain by my hand alone. Ergo, nothing was lost." Hector told Zead. Zead couldn't help but say "Think you so? Then you shall be glad to know where he is bound." "And where's that?" Jaxon ask. "The castle ruins where we first met. Do you remember the place?" Zead ask. "How could I forget?" Hector ask back.

"Well said. At the top of those ruins, there is a hidden chamber. It's there you shall find him." Zead said as the two nodded. They went to leave before Jaxon said "Oh before we leave... Saint Germain gives you his regards." Zead ask curiously Saint Germain, you say? Did you two meet him in the clock tower?" "Just so. He pledged he would no longer interfere in this matter." Hector answered. Zead holds up hand and walks to the side trying to deny what he heard, as he said "It cannot be. No, that is not possible... I must make haste to complete the final touches. I beg your leave. Adieu." Zead rushes off quickly. Hector watches suspiciously as Zead departs.

"What was that about?" Jaxon ask Hector. "He seemed to be in a hurry. Come on." Hector said as Jaxon nodded. They fought each opponent as they went to a room.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Upper Floors)_

They encountered Trevor, and Nex as Trevor ask "Is that you, two Hector, and Jaxon?" "It is. We were told a hidden chamber lies beneath this castle. Isaac is there now." Hector answered. Trevor yelled shocked "What?! That's not possible. In order to open the passage to that chamber, the blood of my clan must..." Trevor, and Nex realizes something as Nex said "Wait, that must be why he fought us earlier!" "What is it, Nex?" Jaxon ask.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"It cannot be avoided. You two must show us just how much power you two gained." Trevor said surprising the duo. "Wait. We have no reason to fight you two." Hector said trying to stop them. "This is your reason!" Nex said taking out Death's Embrace. "Defend yourselves!" Trevor yelled as he, and Nex rushes toward Hector, and Jaxon.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss Theme: Belmont the Legend)_**

 **Jaxon, and Hector are now against Trevor, and Nex.**

 **Trevor started the battle by striking with his whip, as Nex Shadow Drills them, but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, as Hector spins with his sword, but Trevor kicks multiple times, before slamming his foot down, while Nex punches with Shadow Hands, but Jaxon summoned his Rasetz who fired a rain of daggers down on them before disappearing, as Hector summoned his Magmard who transformed into an undead general, with a Sword as a right hand named Corpsey who fired a storm of bones from his chest before disappearing, but Trevor crouched as he is surrounded by Flames before he rushed and hit Hector twice, before Nex transformed to black mist and tackled Jaxon, but Jaxon summoned Chaos Vessel, and he slashed with the two KeyBlades, while Hector spin his sword at them.**

 **Trevor countered by jumping while yelling "Holy Power!" As a few golden crosses circled him before disappearing, as Nex jumped and yelled "Death!" As a few skulls circled him before disappearing, but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him before disappearing, as he summoned Oathkeeper to do Dark Oath, while Hector stabs the ground, as spikes emerged, but Trevor spin his body while his whip attacks, and Nex slashed with Death's Embrace, but Jaxon blocked the KeyBlade, as he summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before disappearing, as Hector slashed with his Sword, but Trevor strikes with his whip, as Nex punches with Shadow Hands, but Jaxon jumped and strikes with a hard slash (Skyward Sword), as Hector slashes while spinning his body finished the battle.**

 **"So this is your power..." Trevor said His losing quote.**

 **"Interesting..." Nex said.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Holy)**_

* * *

Hector performs a roundhouse kick, and Jaxon performs a upper slash that narrowly misses Trevor, and Nex as they flips away from them. "It's as if you two are entirely different people. So, these is your true strengths..." Trevor said. Hector ask slightly angered "Why did you two attack us?" "The place to which Isaac has gone can only be entered by those who possess very advanced powers. We had to test you you two." Nex said. "I get it. Meaning, you two would have us pursue him?" Jaxon ask. Trevor nodded and said "Indeed. But first you shall need our help. Come!"

Trevor, and Nex leads Hector, and Jaxon toward the center of the room. Trevor pulls out a dagger from his belt and quickly cuts his right hand and holds out his fist and lets his blood drip on the carpet. The blood shimmers then a portal forms where the blood once lay. Trevor said "There. T'is done." "So, the Belmont blood acts as a key... And what lies beyond this point?" Hector ask. Nex replied "Do not ask! If you knew, your heart might waver. For now, hold the image of Isaac in your mind. Think only of defeating him." "Very well." Hector said before he, and Jaxon steps into the middle of the portal and starts to fade. "Nex, Trevor thank you two." Jaxon said.

"Hector, Jaxon... Hunt him down. And when you two have him, show him no mercy." Trevor muttered.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Hidden Chamber)_

Jaxon, and Hector entered a room. Hector, and Jaxon looked around before something jerked to life. They got ready as the Dullahan takes out a Sword. But suddenly something slashed it from behind as it fell down. When it fell down Hector, and Jaxon sees it was Zervik holding Hatred's Fang. "Another KeyBlade!?" Jaxon ask shocked. The Dullahan vanished as Hector ask Zervik "What did you do!?" "Thank me later." Zervik smirked before he disappears.

The engraving on the floor in the center of the room where the Dullahan once stood starts to glow. Hector, and Jaxon steps back "What is this?" Jaxon ask. The engraving lights up more as a crumbling sound is heard. Hector, and Jaxon, in the Infinite Corridor, and Trevor, and Nex, in the Abandoned Castle, look round in shock. The scene shifts to the ocean in the Mortvia Aqueduct as a storm rages and Tsunamis start to form. A bridge is shown rising up out of the water followed by a full view of Dracula's Castle connected to the bridge as lightning strikes in the background to foreshadow this unseen turn of events.

Back in Infinite Corridor, Jaxon ask in shock "Hector do you fell that!? I sense a very strong demonic power!" "This enormous power... Dracula's Castle?" Hector ask in shock. Back in the Abandoned Castle, Trevor, and Nex looks round concerned. "Have we arrived too late?" Trevor ask. Trevor suddenly leans forward from pain as he yelled "Groah!" Nex looks and gasp. A dagger is shown exiting Trevor's chest from a backstabbing, as Trevor grunted "Fiend! What are you doing here?" It was Isaac holding Trevor from behind.

"I can't have you two interfering beyond this point. I left that seal to Hector, and his friend." Isaac answered. Trevor grunted "Impossible... The seal cannot be undone, except by a torrent of demonic energy. Hector, and Jaxon could not know that..." Isaac looks to the side and grins then plunges the dagger deeper into Trevor's chest as Trevor yells, and Nex growled. KDo not equate a devil forgemaster's power with that of an ordinary sorcerer. For a seal like that, the magic produced in battle is more than enough. Placing a guard there proved to be your downfall." Isaac smirked, as Trevor growled. Isaac said "Enough talk. Time to die!"

Isaac quickly yanks the dagger out of Trevor's back and let him fall to the ground. Trevor falls to his knees then plunges to the floor as blood seeps out from underneath his chest. Isaac's laughing now fills the room and grows louder as the crumbling insues throughout the room. Nex yelled "Monster!" As he rushed with Death's Embrace ready but soon Isaac stabbed Nex at his chest. "Goodbye Nex!" Isaac smirked as he pulls the Dagger out and disappeared.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Dracula's Castle)_

Jaxon, and Hector walked as they see a giant Castle as Jaxon whistled and said "Dang. One wicked Castle." Julia is walking up behind the two before she said "Before you two stands Dracula's Castle..." "Aye." Hector said before Julia continued "The curse that was unleashed 3 years ago still emanates from it. Does that mean the source of the curse is still present? At this rate..." "It's likely the remnants of Dracula's magic. And all because of me! Damn!" Hector said realizing this.

Julia said "I know not what happened to you in the past, but there is no time now for regret. We must try to cleanse the castle and dispel the vile curse..." "If the curse from demonic power, we may be able to find the source! Indeed, we must, for this is something only we can do." Hector said. Jaxon nodded in agreement as Julia said "Then make haste! If the castle is fully resurrected, it is possible... that Dracula is revived!" Jaxon widen his eyes, as Hector said "If that is so... We must call Belmont, and Nex. It is they who slew Dracula before. They can help us now."

Julia said "Alas, they cannot." "Why not?" Jaxon ask surprised. "They suffered terrible injures. I barely saved their lifes, but even now, it hangs by a thread. T'was my brother's work and no other..." Julia said sadly. Hector said shocked "I see..." "A Devil Forgemaster is easily susceptible to Dracula's magic. Do not let the curse take hold of you! I'm certain that she would not wish you to pay such a price for your revenge." Julia told them. Hector said "So, you know about Rosaly..."

"The hour is late. Away to your purposes." Julia sais as they nodded. Hector said "And you to safety, back to your home." Hector, and Jaxon walks away. Julia holds up her hands and prays "Hector, Jaxon... please do not die..." She walks away. Both Hector, ans Jaxon entered the Castle as Hector said "Well Jaxon, This is where we must split up." "Why?" Jaxon ask. "To help. If we want to stop Dracula we have to take out his monsters while we hunt for Isaac." Hector said as Jaxon nodded, ans they walked at different hallways.

* * *

 **We're near the end! Be sure to review!**


	7. Dracula's Return!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Dracula's Castle)_

 _(Field Theme: Dracula's Castle)_

As Jaxon was walking around, defeating Heartless, and monsters he sees something. "Isaac?" Jaxon ask. He watches Isaac walking off, as he muttered "Sorry Hector i'm gonna stop him." He ran to follow Isaac.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Dueling Room)_

Jaxon enters a reddish colored room near the top of the Dracula's Castle, and sees Isaac at the middle. "You, and Hector resurrected the castle, Jaxon. Bravo." He claps as Jaxon said "You want Hector to regain his powers. Now I see why. We fell right into your plot... After 3 years of peace, I believe Hector lost his edge." "And I've sharpened mine. I've been waiting quite a long time to plot my revenge." Isaac said.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Jaxon gritted his teeth before yelling "What is your deal!? What do you got against Hector anyway!?" "Not only did my Lord die because of him- he stripped me of my pride, my home. Now I shall make him suffer as I suffered. But first you shall die a most painful, gruesome death!" Isaac yelled as takes out his red Laser Blade and prepares for the battle.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: Insane Aristocracy)_**

 **Jaxon, is now against Isaac who is smirking.**

 **Isaac started the battle by slashing with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon blocked the attack, and slashed with Dark Order, but Isaac dodged, and spin his Laser Blade, but Jaxon avoided as he used Dark Thundaga, but Isaac avoided as he, slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon blocked as he summoned Chaos' Vessel and slashed with it, but Isaac countered by thrusting with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon dodged, and used Dark Blade, but Isaac spin his Laser Blade, but Jaxon used Dark Oath after summoning Oathkeeper, but Isaac blocked each attack, as he slashed, and spins on the floor while he attacks Jaxon, but the Nobody moved out of the way of each strike, and attacked with Dark Order, but Isaac avoided as he attacked with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon slashed Isaac.**

 **"COME FORTH!" Isaac called out as he summoned a Mini-Dragon Innocent Devil.**

 **"RASETZ!" Jaxon called out as he summoned his Samurai Innocent Devil.**

 **As the Innocent Devils clashed, Isaac, and Jaxon battled once more.**

 **Rasetz slashed with his sword, but the Dragon Innocent Devil known as Crimson fired some Fireballs, but Rasetz used his Dagger Storm, but Crimson tackled Rasetz a couple times, but Rasetz fired some beams of blue, but Crimson fired a Flame Breath, but Rasetz slashed with his sword, while Jaxon jumped on it as he bashed Crimson to the Ground as he attacked Isaac who blocked the blow, as he attacked with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon blocked with Dark Order, and kicked Isaac, but Crimson tackled Rasetz, but Rasetz slashed at Crimson, but Crimson fired some Fireballs, but Rasetz fired Beams of Blue on Crimson, but Crimson fired a Flame Breath, but Rasetz used his Dagger Storm ability, but Crimson tackled Rasetz, but Rasetz slashed Crimson finishing him off as Crimson disappeared.**

 **Isaac saw that and yelled "How dare you!?" As Rasetz disappeared back to Jaxon as the Nobody said "You lost Isaac! Give up!" "Never!" Isaac yelled angered.**

 **Isaac swing his Laser Blade up as a wave fired at them, but Jaxon avoided as he summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before disappearing, but Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon summoned Asriel who slashed with his Chaos Sabre before he disappears, but Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, as he spins on the Ground and slashed, but Jaxon avoid the attacks, as he attacks Isaac back, as the villain groans, each hit, but Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon blocked the blow as he punched Isaac, but Isaac fired an Orb of Darkness, but Jaxon dodged the Orb, as he used Dark Blade, but Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired another Light Orb before disappearing.**

 **"COME FORTH!" Isaac called out as he summoned a Mini-Golem Innocent Devil.**

 **"RASETZ!" Jaxon called out summoned his Rasetz to fight the evil Innocent Devil.**

 **Rasetz slashed with his Sword, but the Mini-Golem Innocent Devil known as Iytei punches** **him, but Rasetz used his Dagger Storm, but Iytei disappeared and reappeared slamming into Rasetz from above, but Rasetz used the Beams of Blue to attack, but Iytei punches Rasetz, but Rasetz slashed him, but Iytei used Ultra Scream to stun Rasetz, but Rasetz snapped out of it, as he slashed him, but Iytei punches Rasetz, but Rasetz used his Dagger Storm, but Iytei disappeared, and collapsed on Rasetz, but Rasetz used beams of Blue, on Iytei, but Iytei punches him, but Rasetz slashed him, but Iytei attacks him by collapsing on him again, but Rasetz used his Dagger Storm, but Iytei punches him, but Rasetz throws slashes finishing Iytei as he disappears.**

 **Isaac saw that and yelled "How dare you!?" As Rasetz disappeared back to Jaxon as the Nobody glared "If you won't give up i'll kill you!" "Come on!" Isaac yelled angered.**

 **Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon dodged, as he attacked with Dark Order, but Isaac spin his Laser Blade, but Jaxon used Skyward Sword, and used Shadow Drill to attack, but Isaac countered by slashing with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him before she disappeared, and Jaxon used Dark Oath after summoning Oathkeeper, to attack Isaac, but the villain dodged the attacks, and spin his Laser Blade, but Jaxon attacked with Chaos' Vessel, but Isaac slashed as he spins on the floor, and attacked Jaxon, but the Nobody blocked the attacks, as he used Skyward Sword, and used Stopra to prevent Isaac from attacking, as he summoned Oathkeeper, and slashed Isaac as Stopra died off.**

 **"COME FORTH!" Isaac called out as he summons a Rasetz.**

 **"RASETZ!" Jaxon called out summoning his Rasetz.**

 **Isaac's Rasetz slashed, but Jaxon's Rasetz clashed blades, as Isaac's Rasetz used Dagger Storm, but Jaxon's Rasetz fired Beams of Blue, but Isaac's Rasetz slashed, but Jaxon bashed each beam away, as he slashed at Isaac's Rasetz, but Isaac slashed, against Jaxon's Rasetz, but Jaxon's Rasetz slashed, but Isaac's Rasetz slashed, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Orb of Light before disappearing, but Isaac spin his Laser Blade, but Jaxon's Rasetz used Beams of Blue, but Isaac's Rasetz used a Dagger Storm, but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, but Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Jaxon's Rasetz slashed with his Samurai Sword, but Isaac's Rasetz used Dagger Storm, but Jaxon used Dark Thundaga that finished both Isaac, and his Rasetz.**

 **"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Isaac screamed his losing quote.**

* * *

Isaac's Laser Blade flies through the air as Isaac is thrown to the ground. Isaac falls with screaming. Jaxon rushes toward Isaac in a fit of rage and anger, holding his Laser Blade. Jaxon screamed "Die, Isaac! DIE!" Jaxon suddenly realizes what he is about to do as a reminder of what Julia said earlier phases through his mind as he comes to his senses _"Do not let the curse take hold of you! I'm certain that she would not wish you to pay such a price for your revenge."_ Jaxon lowers the sword while speaking "This murderous impulse... This thirst for bloody vengeance... This is not me... It's the curse! Dracula's curse!" Jaxon buries about his hands as Dracula's flaming red eyes are shown above him.

He heard clapping as someone said "Oh-ho, and you would not fall prey to the curse unlike Hector. Praiseworthy, indeed. I wonder why. Was your desire for vengeance weak? Or was your spirit strong? No matter, either way, t'is well finished. Your efforts have been a great boon to me. The moment you wavered was all I needed." A coffin appears as it reveals Hector who looks unconscious as it floats back under the floor as Jaxon raises his head to watch. Jaxon turns his head round. "Zead! So, you're the one behind all of this!" Jaxon to the priest.

Zead said "You could say that." "You used me, and Hector to revive Dracula! Why is that!?" Jaxon demanded, as Isaac woked up. "Even so. Devil forgemasters alone are suffused in my master's magic. Thus, only a devil forgemaster can be the vessel for his reawakening. I knew Hector would be the best... material." He snorts, and continues "Yes, much more so than Isaac. That is why I guided both you, and him here. So that he may fully regain his powers."

Isaac ask "Who are you?" Zead continued ignoring Isaac's question "However, for Lord Dracula to be reborn in him, the curse had to take hold of him. If he'd rejected the curse, he would proved to be useless. Truly, that would be most unfortunate." Zead whips his hand downward as the familiar blade from earlier slides out from under his right sleeve, as Isaac gasp in shock and yells "That weapon... You are none other than... Death!"

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Zead is shown swinging a scythe as Isaac realizes his true form through the priest disguise, then Zead or Death said as his voice slowly turns disoriented "Soon, my master will enter Hector's body. And Isa **ac** **thank you but i no longer need you! Dracula will once more walk t he night! And as of you two, it is time for you two to die!" **Black vapours rise from round Zead as he stands with his scythe while preparing to shed his false disguise, as he smirks.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_**

 **Jaxon, and Isaac are now fighting against Death who has grown to a big blacked, robed skeleton.**

 **Death first slashed from his Scythe, but Jaxon avoided, as he slashed with Dark Order, while Isaac strikes with his Laser Blade, but Death fired some Chakrams, but Jaxon fired a Orb of Darkness, as Isaac spin his Laser Blade, but Death fired colloms of fire, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired an Orb of Light before disappearing, as Isaac summoned Abel and yelled "Go!" As Abel cyclones Death, but Death emmits a Fire Dome, but Jaxon summoned Rasetz who used his Dagger Storm, while Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, as Abel left hooked Death, but Death slashed with his Scythe.**

 **Death emmits a Fire Dome, but Jaxon summoned Chaos' Vessel, as he slashed with them, while Rasetz slashed with his sword, while Isaac swing his Laser Blade up triggering a wave, while Abel kicked Death, but Death slashed with his Scythe, but Jaxon used Dark Blade, as Rasetz used Beams of Blue to attack, while Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, as Abel cyclones Death, but Death used Fire Pillars, but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, and used Skyward Sword, as Rasetz used his Dagger Storm, while Isaac spin around the floor, while slashing, as Abel kicked Death, but Death emmits another Fire Dome, but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, and Chaos' Vessel, as Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, as they Innocent Devil's attacked finishing Death off.**

 **Death said his losing quote "Impossible! How could humans have beaten me!?"**

* * *

 **A card appears as Jaxon took it.**

 ** _(Obtained: Death Scythe)_**

* * *

Death transformed back to Zead in shock, as he staggers back.

"B-But how...? Huh!" Zead looked and saw Jaxon charging at him. Without any time to avoid Jaxon slashed Zead as he appears behind him. "GGGAAAAHHHHHH!" Zead screams in pain before he disappears. "Takes care of Zead." Jaxon said as Isaac nodded. "Jaxon... please allow me to help you save Hector." Isaac ask. Jaxon ask him "You promise to change?" "Yes i would consider this rescue mission my atonement!" Isaac nodded.

"Very well. Let's go!" Jaxon said as Isaac nodded before they ran out.

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Throne Room)_

Zead appeared as he hold his chest very injured from his battle with both Jaxon, and Isaac. He leans to the wall as he yelled "Impossible. How could such a human boy beat me!?" He looked and saw the Jaxon Replica, with Keyshun, and the boss, beside him. Zead screams in fear and yelled "Ahh! Jaxon!?" Zead realized who the boy is and smirked "Oh yes. We can use the Replica to fight the real Jaxon, and then me, Zervik, and Lord Dracula will rule our world!"

Keyshun ask the Replica "Replica you hate people who fail don't you?" Jaxon Replica nodded as the boss said "What you need to stand up against them is powers of Supernatural. And Zead here has that kind of power." Zead widen his eyes before asking "Lord Reacas, what are you saying to him!? You still need me! Give me another chance!" Before the Jaxon Replica grabbed him as Zead squirmed, as the Jaxon Replica absorbed him, and the boss known as Lord Reacas said "Sorry Zead. Nothing personal. You were just very useless."

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Dracula's Throne Room)_

The same coffin which Hector was closed in suddenly busts open as a mist is released, the mist revealed to be a man with sliver hair, beard, and mustache, wearing a black cloak, with fangs, and has on royal clothing as he sighed in relief and said "Ah, the traitor, Isaac..." "Lord Dracula... You are reborn." Isaac said in disbelief. "Why did you betray me?" The man known as Dracula ask. "Why did you unleash your hatred upon the humans? I now know why Hector disobey you. Zead used me to revive you. And now that I know everything and for that i had no choice but to disobey you."

Dracula ask "You side against me... for the sake of humans?" He said angrily "Humans are not worth the air they breathe. I was simply cleansing the world." "It is not your place to judge the worth of humans." Jaxon told the Count. "The powerful always judge the weak. The humans made their judgment of me, as well. Thus I sentenced them... to extinction. Sympathy is merely a form of weakness." Dracula replied. "Your crazy!" Jaxon yelled.

 _(Theme: Face It)_

"You betrayed me, Isaac... And for that, the punishment, for you, and your friend is death." Dracula said, as he gives out a Sinister Grin. "We stand ready! We will not flee as Hector did before." Jaxon said, as he, and Isaac enters their battle stances.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss theme: The Fight for My Friends)_**

 **Jaxon, and Isaac are now fighting against Dracula who has on a Sinister Grin.**

 **Dracula started the battle by disappearing, and reappearing on his throne as he uses a Beam to write around the field that it exploded on the two, but Jaxon used Dark Blade, while Isaac slashed with his Laser Blade, but Dracula swings his cloak as the Ground chased after them, but they avoided and they slashed Dracula, while Jaxon summoned Rasetz, as Isaac summoned Abel as the two attacked Dracula, but the Vampire, wrapped his cloak around Isaac as he bit into his neck and sucked his blood, but Jaxon slashed Dracula off Isaac, as his Rasetz used his Dagger Storm to attack Dracula, as Abel cycloned Dracula, but Dracula attacked Jaxon with his claws, but Isaac slashed Dracula with his Laser Blade, while Abel cycloned Dracula finishing him off.**

 **"WHAT!?" Dracula screamed his losing quote.**

* * *

Dracula staggers backward in disbelief. "The transformation... was it... not complete?" Dracula ask. Jaxon said "No you weren't strong enough." As Dracula's body starts to glow a purplish colour. "The curse. My soul may return to the abyss, but the curse will not be lifted! It will fester in the hearts of humans until they obliterate themselves..." Dracula said as Isaac gave out a worried look. Jaxon however remained calm and said "Have you forgotten? Hector, and Isaac are devil forgemasters. They can turn your curse aside... Transform it into something harmless... And so it shall be. Rest in peace."

Dracula can no longer hold his power over Hector's body as his essence fades as he screamed "Groaaaaaah!" The essence continues to fade into the air revealing Hector whose exhausted body hits the floor. "Hector!" Jaxon, and Isaac yelled out. Hector woke up exhausted "Where? Jaxon? Isaac?" "Hector listen you, and Isaac gotta remake the Curse to something harmless!" Jaxon said as Hector nodded understanding. "This, then, is the final forge." Hector said.

The Devil Forgemasters enchants the spell **_"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being... Appear before me now."_** Hector, and Isaac focuses, the power in both of his hands into a sphere in front of him. They power slowly starts to collect the remnants of Dracula's essence that form the curse. Hector yelled out "It is too monstrous!" "We're nearly there!" Isaac yelled.

The essence continues to pour into the sphere near Hector, and Isaac then it explodes into a burst of light as Hector, and Isaac crouches in exhaustion. Hector, and Isaac falls to his knees as Jaxon went to them. "T'is done!" Hector said with a smile. The throne room starts to crumble round them. "The struggle has ended. I feel I can let go now, and die in peace." Hector said. "Your not alone." Isaac said. "You three look ghastly." They looked and saw Julia. "Julia!? Why did you come here?" Isaac yelled out. "I thought you all might be contemplating something foolish. Like... "Letting go."" Julia said smirking.

"You see through it all, don't you?" Hector ask. "You all paid your debt, have you not? From this day on, you must live true to your own heart." Julia said as Jaxon looked down. _"If only she knows i don't have a Heart."_ He thought as Hector said "You are wise indeed, Julia... I cannot fall knowing that you would fall with me." "Now that you realize, we must go. Let us depart. Quickly!" Julia said as they nodded.

Julia hits the bottom of her cane against the ground as a portal quickly forms below all of them as they teleport away as a column falls where they once were and the whole throne room starts to crumble.

* * *

 _(Castlevania: Baljhet Mountains)_

Dracula's castle crumbles and breaks apart, as his remaining essence flows out of it in purplish light. A ray of sun shines through the black clouds. Julia staring at the remains of the castle with Hector, Isaac, and Jaxon "T'is over at last." Julia said. Isaac said in agreement "Even so. I pray this will truly free the people's hearts..." "Those hearts are yet filled with darkness. The cursed has reached deep inside of them. Its mark will not easily vanish. Only death could erase it." Julia said saddened.

"Julia..." Hector said. Julia said hopeful "All the same, people are not such fools. Their hope lies in one another. They shall realize that in time. Scars will fade and be lost to memory... Let us have faith in the morrow." "Indeed." Jaxon agreed as they look off toward the remains of Dracula's castle once again.

Meanwhile, at Eneomaos Machine Tower was Saint Germain who said "Faith in the morrow? Those are fine words... But not for me. As one who travels through time, I see the morrow a bit differently. All the same, the flow of time has stabilized at last. For myself, I think I will go far into the future and see what awaits. There is one great battle yet to be fought - the final battle between Lord Dracula and the humans. Perhaps they will remember your fight. Or perhaps it will start anew."

Saint Germain tips his hat and turns to walk through a portal.

Julia, Isaac, Jaxon and Hector walk down a path in the Baljhet Mountains. Julia ask Hector "What now, Hector? Where will you go?" "Well... I have many friends I must conceal from the humans. I suppose I'll seek some hidden place where I can live in peace." Hector said. "No need to search out such a place... I know of one." Julia said surprising them all. Hector enthused said "Pray, lead me there. I am in your debt." Julia said "All that you may need you shall find here. If that is fine with you." Julia walks toward her shop. Hector looks on behind Julia. "Well, I suppose... To stay here with you, Julia... T'is not a bad idea." Hector said as he walks toward Julia's shop.

"What about you Jaxon?" Isaac ask Jaxon. "Well go back to where i belong. Isaac don't forget this ever." Jaxon said as Isaac nodded. Jaxon opened a Corridor of Darkness as he tried to step in it but someone yelled "Wait!" Jaxon, and Isaac looked and saw Hector who ask "Departing already?" "Yes. My time here is finished." Jaxon answered sadly. "Here as a reminder." Hector said throwing at card to Jaxon who caught it.

 _(Obtained: Hector Summoned)_

"Thanks Hector." Jaxon said as Hector nodded. Jaxon stepped in the Corridor, as Isaac ask "So Hector... you think we'll see him again?" "I don't know Isaac." Hector answered to his former enemy.

* * *

 _(World That Never Was: Saïx's Office)_

Jaxon stepped out as Saïx turned and ask "What is that world about?" "About some stuff called 'Devil Forgemasters', a land of Monsters, and creatures, and ruled over by a Dark Lord named 'Dracula'. But Dracula was slain." Jaxon answered. Saïx nodded writing it in as he said "Give the Cards you collected to Vexen." Jaxon nodded and walked off.

He walked to Vexen's Room as he gave them on his desk. "Cards huh?" Vexen ask. "Yeah collected these at my first mission." Jaxon said as he walked off. Vexen smirked only to frown when he thought _'Something is different about this one.'_ Looking at the Hector Summon Card.

With Jaxon something patted him as he looked and saw Zexion "You back!" "Yeah i am." Jaxon said. "How was the mission?" Zexion ask. "It's like this..." Jaxon began to explain.

* * *

 **That concludes Valachia! If anyone has a request on what is the next location for his next mission, and want it to be solo, or with someone say so on the reviews. Be sure to review!**


	8. The world of Pandora!

**Hey guys sorry it had been a while but I had given the motivation to continue on this piece of work thanks to me playing KHII, and looking into KHIII that will come out this January. I don't own anything, and naruto11222 owns Jaxon! ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been three days ever since Jaxon completed his first mission at Valachia. He had talked it over with Zexion who was surprised by how the world of Valachia works, and congratulated Jaxon for the effort. Vexen have been working with the cards Jaxon have brought in, and still has suspicions on the Hector Summon card Jaxon obtained from Hector after the battle with Dracula as a token of saying never to forget the journey they shared together.

Right now Jaxon is practicing his skills with the KeyBlades, Chaos' Order, and Dark Vessel against some Shadow Heartless getting into battle with them.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: Deep Drive)**_

 **The Shadow Heartless attacked while Jaxon avoided, and used Dark Thundaga but the Shadow morphed into the ground, and tried to ambush Jaxon, but the Nobody slashed the Heartless with his KeyBlades, and attacked with Shadow Drill, but the Shadow jumped on Jaxon, but Jaxon dodged, and then summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before vanishing, and that Jaxon slashed with his two KeyBlades, and then used Stopra to prevent them from attacking, and while that happens he used Dark Blade to attack the Shadow Heartless but they called Solider Heartless for back-up as they charged at Jaxon but Jaxon summoned Asriel who clashed with his Chaos Sabres, and vanished as the Soldiers gained up but Jaxon soon used Oathkeeper for Dark Oath, and they kept on coming.**

 **"HECTOR!" Jaxon called as his friend in Valachia appeared.**

 **"Immaculate Being! Appear before me!" Hector called as he unleashed Corpsey who used his Bone Rain move to attack the Heartless who all were damaged from the attack as Hector vanished while Jaxon unleashed a hard horizontal slash that defeated the Heartless.**

* * *

They vanished as the battle ends on Jaxon looked on.

"Number XIV." He turned to see Saïx was there appearing that he had been watching.

"Saïx." Jaxon nodded to him. "I don't want my skills to get rusty."

"I see." Saïx nodded hearing that. "Come on. Your next mission awaits."

Jaxon nodded as he walked to where he sees that with him along is Zexion. Zexion nodded, "So your along on this next mission with me."

Jaxon nodded as Saïx typed, and soon on the screen was a world to where it looks like nature concurs all, and to where technology is moving itself in, "You two are to try to make the leader of the technology world a Heartless, and his Nobody would be ours to complete our goal."

They both nodded as they walked and entered the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 _In the world..._

A man who is wheel-chaired bound was rolling in a bed like contraption as he entered, and closed his eyes right before he appeared in to where he was now a blue alien that is tail, and having a tail with a black braid while having on human clothing as he gets readying with a woman alien, and another male alien.

"Hey Jake. How does it feel for another time in your Avatar?" The woman smiled to him.

The man known as Jake grinned, "Feels great in the legs. Haven't walked in like a long time."

The other man smiled, "Well come on Jake. Time to get those legs to good use by this assignment."

Jake nodded hearing that, "Kay Norm."

He walked to the copter as the screen rose up.

 _(World of Pandora)_

 _(Field Theme: Na'vi Tribe (A/N: Avatar Theme Song))_

 _(Pandora: Lone Forest)_

Some miles away what appeared from a Corridor of Darkness is Jaxon, and Zexion but in new appearances.

Jaxon now is a tall blue alien with a tail but retains his x scar, and his hair is now white with the braid being black, and along with it he is also wearing a tribe wearing that covers his chest, and having short slabs of leather on his waist, with yellow eyes, and has marks on his face.

Zexion is also a tall blue alien with a tail, while still has his blue hair covering the right side of his face with the black braid, and marks on his face, yellow eyes, and also has tribe clothing that covers his left shoulder along with his waist, and then has a poach on his back.

"Whoa... Looks like it's made of plants." Jaxon said amazed.

Zexion noticed the new appearances, and said "So this is what we look like when we enter different worlds. Based on the laws of entering different worlds."

"So where are we?" Jaxon asked Zexion.

Zexion answered, "Most likely in a new world where creatures like this live at. Come on we better do our mission."

Jaxon answered before they ran to find out where they are.

 _(Pandora: Waterfall)_

They ran to where it shows a waterfall resort as they looked around before Heartless looking like alien rabid dogs appeared as Zexion, and Jaxon armed themselves as Jaxon's KeyBlades appeared while a book appeared for Zexion.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle Theme: War (Full Version))_**

 **The Heartless known as Carcass Dogs charged with their claws but Jaxon avoided, and slashed with Chaos' Vessel while Zexion fired an orb from his books known as Lexicon but the Carcass Dogs charged, and collided with the group but Jaxon used Dark Thundaga, and summoned his Rasetz to attack with blue orbs while Zexion made clones of Lexicon to charge at the Heartless, but the Carcass Dogs slashed them with their claws, but Jaxon used Dark Blade, and then slashed with Dark Vessel, while Zexion uses Cyclone Brigade to attack the Heartless, but the Carcass Dogs jumped on them to attack, but Jaxon slashed them with the KeyBlades, and then summons his Pixie which heals Zexion while the Illusion Nobody cyclone the Lexicon around him as they defeat the Heartless.**

* * *

The last of the Heartless vanished as the two Organization Members looked on.

"Not bad Zexion. Never thought you can use a book like that." Jaxon admitted to his comrade.

Zexion shrugged, "Well it happens I guess. I use Illusions."

Jaxon nodded at this before they heard something with their new ears, and looked over. What they saw was Jake who had jumped down into the river near the waterfall after a pursuit against a creature who looks like the Carcass Dogs except it isn't a Heartless.

"Crap!" Jaxon cried running to the river despite Zexion's protests.

He jumped in, and swam to Jake who was struggling before he grabbed Jake, and helped him up to the surface as they gasped for air as the creature on top of the gorge roared upset it didn't catch it's meal as Zexion helped them out. Zexion told Jaxon, "What were you thinking!? You trying to kill yourself!?"

"I can't just leave him." Jaxon told them as they turned to Jake who coughed before he turned to them.

Jake looking startled asked, "You... You two helped me."

"Yeah we couldn't leave you from there." Jaxon answered him.

Jake looked surprised, "You speak complete English just like that?"

That made Jaxon, and Zexion turned to each other in confusion. Zexion asked him, "You mean we're not suppose too?"

"No it's not that." Jake answered standing up. "The Na'vi Tribes just don't speak perfect English like that."

"Na'... Va?" Jaxon asked confused at the name.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You never heard of it?" That was when he realized, "Oh you two must be Human Transfer like me... But how come we never heard of you two?"

Zexion doesn't know what he's talking about but thinks it's best to go with that, "Well... Most likely for classified reasons."

"Right..." Jake nodded before he realized, "Oh sorry I didn't say my name. I'm Jake Sully, a Marine Veteran who is one of the people of the Avatar Program."

Nodding Jaxon introduced, "I'm Jaxon, and this is Zexion."

Zexion nodded his greetings. Jake asked, "So do you know where I can find Grace, and Norm?"

"Who?" Zexion asked him.

Jake explained, "Friends of mine who I lost when I was chased by that ugly thing."

Jaxon shrugged, "Don't know. We don't get the lay of the land out much."

Jake sighed, "Well that freaken figures. So we're stuck until we find out where we're supposed to go."

"Guess so." Zexion nodded.

* * *

 _(Jake has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Knife_

 _Attacks:_

 _Blind Speed_

 _Intimidation_

 _Sense of the Wild_

* * *

With Jake on their side they walked to get to where their suppose to go unaware something is watching them.

 _(Pandora: Deep Jungle)_

It was now night to where Jake is trying to light a torch as they kept on hearing some laughing looking around to where Jaxon summoned Chaos' Vessel, and said "Fire."

He light the torch, and it light up as Jake surprised told Jaxon, "Thanks."

That was before several small mutts like the Carcass Dogs, and Carcass Dogs themselves surrounded them as they prepare themselves.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle Theme: War (Full Version))_**

 **The mutts known as Viperwolves attacked the group but Jaxon slashed them with his KeyBlades, but the Carcass Dogs bite them with their jaws, but Zexion used a cyclone to attack them, while Jake slashed them with his knife, but the Viperwolves attacked the group, but Jaxon readied Oathkeeper as he used Dark Oath, but the Carcass Dogs collided against them, but Zexion used the Lexicon Clones to collide them with the enemies, while Jake used Blind Speed to attack them in a fast speed but the Viperwolves slashed the group with their claws, and they howled but Jaxon slashed the enemies with his KeyBlades, and then summon Asriel who slashed with his Chaos Sabres before vanishing, but the Carcass Dogs jumped on them but Zexion fired an orb, while Jake used Intimidation to attack but the group can't seem to catch a break.**

* * *

"Damn... There are too many!" Jaxon grunted as they see the two groups surrounding them.

"We don't have all goddamn night." Jake grunted before calling, "Come on!"

"Yeah real subtle." Zexion remarked sarcastically.

A Viperwolf charged before Jack smacked it with his torch making it ran off whimpering while one charged at Jaxon who based it with Chaos' Vessel, and a Carcass Dog jumped on Zexion who avoided before using a Cyclone to attack it.

Just then a Viperwolf jumped on Jake who is struggling against it as Zexion, and Jaxon are too distracted with the current others to worry about it. Just then suddenly an arrow shot that passed Jaxon's head as it pierce the Viperwolf on Jake as it screeched in pain as Jake pushed it off as they looked to see.

Suddenly what appeared was a blue alien that is a female, and wearing tribe clothing that covers her chest, and waist along with having yellow eyes, having a knife at her right hip, and having braided black hair with a long black braid that jumped out, and fired an arrow at one of the Carcass Dogs making it vanish.

She smacked several of the enemies with her bow before one of the Viperwolves jumped on her making them tumble before she got on it, and stabbed it with her knife killing it before she retrieved her bow, and continued smacking the enemies with her bow as they ran while she hissed as a warning.

"...Damn." Zexion remarked with widen eyes.

"Agreed." Jake nodded as he stood up with his shirt a bit damaged.

The female alien turned to the torch as she speak in a native tongue grabbing it as Jake widen his eyes, "Hey wait, don't!"

He was too late when she throw it to a small lake where it was put out, and Jake scoffed not believing what she just done.

Jaxon helped him up asking, "You okay Jake?"

"Yeah... Those things didn't do too much to me. What were those things? Our reports didn't have any creatures like those with the wildlife around here." Jake questioned to them.

Zexion answered, "Those are called the Heartless. Beings of Darkness that desire to steal a Heart for their own needs."

"Got it... Things like those are Heartless, and they need to be taken out." Jake nodded getting that while retrieving the now useless torch that has a sharp point as they turned to the female alien who stabbed the Viperwolf that she had first shot saying a foreign language while they marveled in the beauty of the forest after the torch was put out.

"What's she saying?" Jake asked Zexion, and Jaxon thinking they know.

Zexion doesn't know how to answer but Jaxon said, "A type of prayer." _'I think...'_

Jake nodded as he carefully walked over, and knelled "Look I know you probably don't... Understand this..." Zexion, and Jaxon sweat-drop as he said this while the female alien continued praying, "But uh... Thank you... Thank you?"

The female alien pulled the arrow from the Viperwolf's corpse as Jake said, "That was pretty impressive. I would've been screwed if you haven't come along..."

She turned to him hearing that before she started to leave. Jaxon asked, "Not a 'Your Welcome'?"

"She looked a bit mad when she pulled that arrow out." Zexion told him.

"Hey wait a second..." Jake didn't hear them as he started to walk over to the female alien as Jaxon, and Zexion looked at each other before shrugging, and walked along with them unaware that Keyshun in his cloak has been listening.

"Hey where you going? Wait up." Jake called as he continued following her as she kept walking away as he said, "Just hey slow down. I just want to say thanks for killing those things."

Suddenly she smacked his face with her bow with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"Agh! Damn!" Jake groaned in pain.

Zexion shook his head, "Bad choice of words there Jake."

"Yeah she is mad about earlier." Jaxon agreed.

The female alien then started to talk in English at Jake, "Don't thank. You don't thank for this. This is sad. Very sad only."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Jake apologized as Jaxon helped him up. "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

The female alien then spat, "All this is your fault. They did not need to die."

"My fault?" Jake chuckled a little, "They attacked me, how am I the bad guy-"

"Your fault!" She yelled pointing her bow at Jake who raised his arms in surrender.

"Hey hey..." Jake tried to reason.

"Your fault." She repeated at him. She then looked at the two Nobodies, "Your faults two."

They both looked surprised as they turned to each other as Jaxon said, "Uh listen... We didn't mean too we only done that to protect our-"

"Your faults!" She snapped pointing her bow at Jaxon who stepped back.

Zexion shook his head seeing them only for him to have his head wack by her bow, "Gah! Hell!"

"Your fault too!" The female alien spat. "You all like babies. Making noise, don't know what to do."

That made Jaxon chuckle a little as Jake asked him confused, "Why find this funny?"

"I don't know." Jaxon admitted still chuckling.

"Well if you love your wolfs so much why didn't you just let them kill us?" Zexion asked the alien.

"Why save you?" The alien asked him.

Jaxon nodded, "Yeah why save us when you are sad to kill them?"

The female alien paused for a moment before she said, "You three have strong hearts. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like children."

With those being said she walked off leaving Jake puzzled while Zexion, and Jaxon looked at each other.

"But we don't have hearts. We can't feel fear." Jaxon whispered to Zexion.

Zexion told him, "That's why Hearts are important for people. And the reason why the Organization is gonna make us have hearts again."

"What are you two talking about?" Jake asked them but they keep quiet as he continued, "Oh nevermind. Come on."

He begin to follow the alien woman as they two Nobodies looked at each other shocked before they follow him. Jake called to her, "Well if we're like children then... Maybe you can teach us."

"Sky People cannot learn. You do not Ssee." The alien woman told him continuing to walk off.

"Well then teach us how to See."

"No one can teach you to See."

 _'See?'_ Zexion, and Jaxon thought confused.

They soon got on a log as Jake keep on asking, "Look, can't we talk? Say, where'd learn to speak English? Dr. Augustine's School?"

He soon started to try to balance himself as his torch like spear fell down as Jaxon helped him to where the alien woman spat at Jake, "You are like a baby!"

She sighed irritated, and cursed in the native tongue she speak.

"We need your help." Jake told her.

She only told him, "You three should not be here."

"Okay then take us with you." Jake told her to which she refused immediately, "No."

The female alien spat, "Back."

She then looked up, and looked around amazed while they looked up seeing white things have descended from the sky looking like air jellyfish closing in on Jake, Jaxon, and Zexion to which Zexion smack one away when it got to close. The female alien snapped at Zexion when he did that which Jaxon said, "She's telling us not to do that. This might be a test."

"A test? Of what?" Jake asked smacking another.

"No!" The alien woman snapped, and spoke sharply in her native tongue as the jellyfish softly landed on the three of them while the alien woman watched in amazement.

"Hey what are these things?" Jaxon asked them.

"Seeds of the Sacred Tree. Very pure spirits." The female alien woman answered as they finished and flew away as she kept on staring amazed.

"What was all that about?" Jake asked the woman who was whispering something before looking at them.

The female alien then spoke, "Come. Come!"

She pulled Jake as they followed.

Jaxon asked her, "Hey what happened to saying we should go back?"

"Maybe those seeds have changed her mind." Zexion guessed.

"Hey where are we going?" Jake asked to the serious alien woman as she kept on telling them to follow her. "What's your name?"

Before she can answer something suddenly shoot from the bushes as Jaxon caught on, and used Chaos' Vessel to smack it away as Jake looked amazed, "Uh... Thanks?"

Jaxon nodded before another nailed him on the head as he grunted accidentally pulling Jake, and Zexion with him as they all cried out landing hard on the forest surface. Jaxon pulled it off as what charged in was more of the blue aliens riding on horses as they aimed them bows at the three as Jaxon readied Chaos' Vessel, while Zexion pulled on the Lexicon, and Jake pulled his knife to defend themselves from a fight.

The female alien jumped down, and started to speak to them in her native tongue as one of the aliens which is a male, and looked commanding jumped off of the horse un-attaching his braid from one of the horses snake like things on it's head while the female alien asked him in her native tongue while the male one responded but they can't understand what their saying. Soon the male gave a simple command as the aliens grabbed the three as Jake asked, "H-Hey what's going on?"

"By what it looks like we're being taken to their leader." Zexion told him.

 _(Pandora: Home Tree)_

They soon arrived at a location. A big tree where their are a lot of the aliens as they chatter a lot about the three new comers. They soon arrived where the commanding alien was talking to one of the alien that is wearing a red fur harness as they turned over to where the female alien talked to the latter as he stared at the three. Jake asked the two Nobodies, "What's he saying?"

Jaxon pretends to be translating as he said, "Well... Closest I could get as saying a bit of a law."

"My father is deciding wither to kill you three." The female alien told them.

Zexion shook his head, "You can't be serious."

"Your father. It's nice to meet you sir." Jake said walking over for a handshake only for the aliens to restrain him in a panic like state only to be clam by a cry.

They looked to see another female alien who is wearing a red shaman like clothing, having a golden crown, and having a stick like thing at her neck that is sheathed speaking to the aliens in the native tongue. The female alien spoke, "That is Mother. She is the _Tsahik._ The one who interprets the will of Eywa."

"Ewya?" Jaxon asked as the shaman looked over him, Zexion, Jake.

She then asked them, "What are you three called?"

"Jake Sully." Jake answered.

"Zexion." Zexion added.

"Jaxon." Jaxon finished.

She then pulled out the stick at her neck, and make a quick stab at Jaxon's shoulder making him let out a hiss as they watched her tasting the blood on the stick as she said to them, "Why have you three come to us?"

"We came to learn." Jake answered her.

The Shaman responded, "We tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

"Well our cups are empty." Zexion told her. "We can be fast learners."

"What are you three?" The Shaman asked them.

Jake have answered, "I was a Marine. A warrior... of the Jarhead Clan."

 _'Jarhead Clan?'_ Zexion, and Jaxon thought in sync looking at Jake in exasperating.

Jaxon answered for him, and Zexion, "Me, and Zexion are warriors also... Special Members of the Nobody Clan."

 _'Yeah that seems to fit us.'_ Zexion thought sarcastically while mentally face-palming.

The commanding alien spoke as he grabbed his bow trying to step closer only for the female alien's father to hold him back speaking to him, and then announcing to to the Tribe to where Shaman spoke of something to the female alien who looked shocked, and then tried to say something but the Shaman doesn't allow her which she exclaimed in annoyance.

"It is decided." The Shaman told the three. "My daughter will teach three our ways. Learn well, Jakesully, Zexion, and Jaxon. Then we will see if your insanities can be cured."

That made the three look at other.

Just then a few minutes later Jake was wearing the same clothing as the rest in the tribe.

"How's it going?" Jaxon asked him.

Jake said in annoyance, "Going fine... This is effen embarrassing."

"You'll get use to it." Zexion told him as he, and Jaxon were not embarrassed about the change of clothes while they walked to where the rest of the tribe are at.

Jake greeted them stammering as they walked to their spots while Jake accidentally stepped on one of the tails making one of them exclaim in pain. Jake apologized, "Sorry."

They soon arrived at where the female alien got on some web like beds as she pulled back closing around her.

"Looks comfy like an air mattress." Jaxon said getting in one.

Jake agreed, "Yeah. But their will be markings."

"You'll get used to it." Zexion said getting in another as it wrapped around them ready for rest.

This will be a long mission.

* * *

 **Well that is it. What is next for this fic is the Avatar World, and the Nobody who joins him is Zexion. Be sure to review!**


	9. Training to be a Na'vi Warrior! JT fight

**Hey guys it is time for another chapter of the Pandora World! Thanks to me defeating Sephiroth, and earning the 13 Data Battles on KHII it has given me to motivation I need for this! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(World of the Lair of Reacas)_

 _(Lair of Reacas: Meeting Room)_

 _(Field Theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

Lord Reacas, Keyshun, JT, Bailey, Isaiah, and two more people wearing the coat where sitting on a curved table while Zervik was at the middle.

"You brought us a weakling Zervik. Zead was worthless to recruit." Keyshun told him.

Zervik growled, "How was I suppose to know he wouldn't be enough?"

"The Boss is keeping you alive for a reason." Isaiah told him. "You better not mess this next one up."

"You hold no authority over me." Zervik warned him.

One of the people snapped, "Why don't you hush your mouth you abomination of darkness!?"

Lord Reacas hold his hand up which made him go silent as he said, "Find someone else that isn't a fool like Zead, and bring his heart to us. No exceptions, and no questions."

Zervik looked angry, and clenched his hands before he took a breath, and bowed before walking off.

JT told Lord Reacas, "I don't see why you are keeping him around if he's bringing us nothing but failures."

"Perhaps, but remember Lord Zervik is a warrior that is darkness taken in a physical form. With him around he will back our goal so we can be immortal." Lord Reacas told him.

The other one of the people said, "Well I don't see why he has all the fun while we sit here, and do nothing."

"Unlike us Zervik is darkness that can't be defeated since he desires to be the best." Bailey told him. "Besides his bringing of Zead wasn't completely useless since the Replica can now use the powers of Death."

"But if he is defeated?" JT asked them.

Lord Reacas said sharply, "Then you'll have to take his place."

"Wha-Why me?" JT asked him surprised, "Is it because I asked?"

"No it is because you may look pathetic, weak, and a disappointment but on the inside lays great potential." Lord Reacas told him.

The rest of the group chuckled hearing that while JT growled turning away before stomping off, "I'm heading out for some fresh air."

"Don't do anything pathetic!" Keyshun called still laughing while Lord Reacas sighed face-palming.

 _'Why I'm I put up with these people?'_ Lord Reacas thoight shaking his head.

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Teleportation Room)_

Zervik entered growling, "They dare mock me? I will show them what it is to bring failures!"

He typed in before what appeared was the world Pandora as he walked through.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Hell's Gate)_

Zervik passed through the portal in the clear daylight in a human technology base as he walked through before he entered a room where it shows of a hologram simulation where he sees people talking.

It was Jake in his human form, along with him is a white shirt man with short bed brown hair, having on a yellow, and blue striped tie, and wearing jeans, and with a man that is muscle-bound, with short gray hair, having a scar on the right side of his face, wearing a gray tank-top having on camoflodge pants, and hard black winter boots with a pistol on his holster.

"...Wasting Time." Jake told them both to which they smirked,

"I like this guy." The tie man smirked before seeing Zervik, "Hey who the hell are you?"

They turned as Zervik said, "Settle down I bring you no harm. I merely wish to form an alliance."

The scarred man told Jake, "Set in the Link."

Jake nodded as he wheeled passed Zervik as the man stared off before he turned to the two as the tie young man asked, "What alliance?"

"My name is Lord Zervik. A being born from darkness taken in a physical form." Zervik greeted with a slight bow.

The scarred man scoffed, "Yeah right?"

"You don't believe me?" Zervik smirked. "Then how bout this?"

He snapped his fingers, and what appeared came Neoshadow, and Solider Heartless as they looked around surprised as the scarred man pulled out a pistol but Zervik said, "Relax they won't harm you unless I order them too."

"What are these things?" The young man asked looking around.

"These creatures are known as Heartless. Infernal beings mindlessly collecting hearts for them own needs." Zervik answered. "And they'll be yours to command only if you form an alliance with me."

The scarred man asked him, "And in return?"

"The power of Kingdom Hearts." Zervik smirked. "Power that can make you live forever."

That surprised, and interested to two as they looked at each other, and the young man asked, "Live forever."

"Live forever." Zervik nodded. "You'll have to listen, and take in my orders though."

They knew their would be a catch, and they just received it.

The scarred man put his pistol away as the young man stretched his arms, "Okay... We're on your side."

"Then we have a deal." Zervik smiled before asking, "Should I get your names?"

"Parker Selfridge the head administrator here at Hell's Gate." The young man answered.

The scarred man added, "And I'm Colonel, Miles Quaritch, but call me Quaritch. The commanding officer of the security here at Hell's Gate."

"Well then Selfridge, Quaritch this is the beginning of our alliance." Zervik smirked as darkness started to cloud.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Training Grounds)_

 _(Field Theme: Na'vi Tribe)_

Meanwhile far off was Zexion, Jaxon, and Jake in his Na'vi Avatar form were walking with the alien woman who they soon learned her name is Neytiri as she told them about the horse creatures they learned are called Direhorses. Zexion looked disgusted when he sees one of the Direhorses using it's long tongue to lick the nutrients from some flowers as Jaxon helped him back at focus.

"Easy boy." Jake told the direhorse Neytiri brought to them.

"Pale is female." Neytiri told him.

Jake looked surprised before he said, "Okay. Easy, girl."

Jake got on as Zexion helped him out as Neytiri calmed the direhorse soothingly before she handed one of it's snake like things to Jake which what emerged are white silk worms as Jaxon, and Zexion looked surprised as Jake grabbed his braid, and sees the same from the end as he bright it to the Direhorse's as the silk works tangled with each other which the direhorse neighed loudly feeling something new in her.

Jake inhaled at this as Jaxon asked him, "Jake? How does it feel?"

"Like a new person." Jake grinned closing his eyes.

Neytiri told them, "That is _shahaylu._ The bond. Feel her. Feel her heartbeat. Her breath. Feel her strong legs. You can tell her what to do inside. For now say where to go."

Jake knowing what she's talking about ordered, "Forward!"

The direhorse took off at a fast direction which Jake fell off as Neytiri laughed while Jaxon chuckled, and Zexion shook his head. Then what stormed in was the commanding alien known as Tsu'tey who rose a direhorse as he said to them, "You should go back."

"No you just missed me. I knew you speak English." Jake grinned which made Tsu'tey scoffed. "Alright Jaxon. It's your turn."

"What my turn?" Jaxon asked surprised.

Jake answered, "Yeah don't you remember?"

Jaxon looked at the direhorse who Neytiri brought back as he shrugged before he climbed on with Zexion's help, and grabbed the snake like thing, and his braid as he watched the worms exit them before asking, "Is anyone else a bit creep out by this?"

"A little." Jake admitted while Zexion shook his head.

Jaxon soon attached them which made the Direhorse neighed as Jaxon looked startled by what he's feeling. Neytiri told him, "Feel her. Feel her thinking. Her strength. Her intellect."

Jaxon looked in awe, as he grinned at this.

"You may tell her what to do inside. For now a direction." Neytiri told him.

Jaxon grabbed the two antennas, and said, "Go forward."

The direhorse ran forward as Jaxon held on but cried out as he fell off to the mud as Jake, and Neytiri started laughing while Tsu'tey laughed while Zexion face-palmed not believing this. Seeing his expression Jaxon threw some of the mud on Zexion who reacted, "Gah don't do that this stuff is nasty!"

"It's your turn you know." Jaxon said bringing the direhorse back as Zexion shrugged before climbing on, and attached both his braid, and the antenna together as the direhorse neighed a little before he commanded, "Go forward."

The direhorse ran away as Zexion held on but soon realized he isn't falling off as he chuckled, "Now go left!" The direhorse gone left as Zexion laughed, "Jump over that log!" The direhorse jumped over the log as Jake, Jaxon, and Neytiri watched in awe as Tsu'tey was in disbelief as Zexion rode back, and grinned at them.

"...I'm envious of you right now." Jake admitted.

Zexion chuckled as Tsu'tey rode beside him, and pat his back to where he told the Nobody, "You natural."

He rode off as Zexion stared on. Tsu'tey started to talk to Neytiri in the Na'vi tongue before Neytiri talked, and patted his direhorse which made it go forward unexpectedly for Tsu'tey as they watched on. Neytiri directed the two, "Again."

Jake, and Jaxon widen their eyes hearing that.

* * *

After a few minutes Jaxon, Zexion, and Jake were given a chance to rest walking off.

"...Man that sure wasn't a fun experience." Jake admitted wiping the mud off him.

"Well it was for me." Zexion grinned.

Jaxon glared at him wiping the mud off him since Zexion doesn't have mud on him.

Just then a corridor opened as they tensed to where they find JT now supporting a tail on him while looking like one of the blue aliens but loses the glasses, and having gray hair as he growled, "Those morons know when to make me angry! Not as much as Caleb on his tantrums but still!"

"Who are you?" Jaxon asked him as he turned to them.

JT answered, "What are you three monkeys looking at?"

"Monkeys?" Zexion asked at that. "Wait where did you get that cloak?"

"That's none of your concern." JT told them. "Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of."

"Are you with Isaiah?" Jaxon asked him which surprised him, and Zexion.

JT asked, "So your the Jaxon he talked about huh? How fortunate."

 _(Theme: Face It)_

He stretched his hand before what appeared was what looks like a bladed Electric Guitar.

"You wouldn't do me the favor is seeing why he is interested in you?" JT requested for him.

"You want a fight. You got one." Jaxon readied his KeyBlades, while Zexion readied the Lexicon, and Jake got out his knife.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle (Chains of Memories))_**

 **Jaxon, Zexion, and Jake are against JT who started to play his Electric Guitar known as Sloth Note.**

 **Jaxon started off by casting Dark Thundaga while Zexion fired an orb, but JT played Sloth Note, and fired musical notes at them, but Jake used Intimidation while slashing with his knife, but JT slashed them with Sloth Note, and waved around to attack, but Jaxon summoned Roxas who fired a Light Orb before vanishing while Zexion used a Cyclone with Lexicon while Jake slashed with his knife, but JT bashed with Sloth Note, and played it to which it fired Flaming Notes but Jaxon slashed with Dark Order, and Chaos Vessel before summoning Asriel who slashed with his Chaos Sabres before vanishing, while Zexion made clones of Lexicon, and fired them at JT but JT swung Sloth Note at them, and then played it where it rained energy bolts on them but Jake used Blind Speed to attack faster then the eye can see, and then made a thrust with his knife.**

 **Jaxon then summoned Oathkeeper, and then used Dark Oath to attack but JT waved Sloth Note to attack, and then played it to where it carries freezing Musical Notes that drained their magic but Zexion vanished, and then fired a Cyclone at him while Jake slashed with his knife, and then used Sense of the Wild to attack but, JT played as he fired Musical Notes at them, and then waved Sloth Note hitting the group but Jaxon summoned his Pixie who healed him while Zexion cycled Lexicon on JT who was hit with each book, but JT played Sloth Note as it fired exploding Musical Notes, but Jake used Blind Speed, while slashing his knife landing a clear hit on JT, but JT waved around Sloth Note hitting the group but Jaxon slashed JT with Dark Order, and then summoned his Rasetz who slashed from his samurai sword before vanishing.**

 **"Intriguing. No wonder he was interested in you. But nothing you do may work." JT said to them.**

 **JT played Sloth Note as it summoned lazy like Heartless known as Grizzly Moths as they attacked the group by biting them but Jaxon slashed them with Chaos Vessel, while Zexion made a Cyclone to attack the Heartless but JT played Sloth Note to fire the freezing Musical Notes but Jake slashed with his knife, and then use Intimidation to attack, while Jaxon fired a Dark Firaga, and then lands a somersault slash but JT bashed with Sloth Note before playing the fire Musical Notes, while the Grizzly Moths charged at the group, and collided against them but Zexion used Lexicon to fire like bullets which hit the Heartless, as Jake slashed with his knife, and then use Blind Speed to attack, but JT slashed with Sloth Note, and played the exploding Musical Notes but Jaxon slashed, and summoned Hector who used Corpsey to use Bone Storm which defeated the Heartless.**

 **JT waved Sloth Note to attack, and played to which it fired Thundaga but Zexion waved Lexicon to attack in all directions while Jake slashed with his knife, and used Sense of the Wild to attack, but JT slashed with Sloth Note, and then played that fired Firaga but Jaxon slashed JT with Chaos Order, and Chaos Vessel while using Dark Blade but JT blocked the attacks with Sloth Note, and then played that fired beams of Darkness, but Zexion fired an orb, while Jake slashed with his knife, and then kicked JT, but JT bashed with Sloth Note, and played that fired electrical Musical Notes, but Jaxon used Dark Oath, and then cast Dark Thundaga before using Stopra to stop time to prevent JT from moving as Zexion used an orb to attack, and Jake slashed with his knife, as he used Intimidation to attack.**

 **"Your impressing me I'll admit but don't think you'll win." JT told them.**

 **JT waved around with Sloth Note as what rose from the ground as beams of Darkness as it damaged the group but Jaxon used Cure to heal the group as Zexion fired aan orb to attack while Jake slashed with his knife, and used Sense of the Wild, but JT slashed with Sloth Note, and played the electrical Musical Notes but Jaxon used Shadow Drill drilling to the ground coated in darkness before shooting up effectively hitting JT before he landed a hard strike on his abdomen while Zexion used Lexicon to cycle around JT hitting him in all directions but JT bashed them with Sloth Note before playing it to which it fired the exploding Musical Notes, but Jake slashed with his knife, and then used Blind Speed to attack.**

 **JT used his beams of Darkness attack again to attack as it hit the group but the group dodged, and Jaxon summoned Roxas who nodded as they used Light, and Dark Attack while Zexion fired an orb at JT but JT bashed with Sloth Note, and then waved around to fire all the Musical Notes he played of all elements but Jake gave them a Potion to heal, and attacked with his knife while Jaxon slashed with his KeyBlade, and then used Skyward Sword to attack, but JT slashed with Sloth Note, and then fired fire Musical Notes but Zexion fired Lexicon like bullets at JT, while Jake slashed with his knife, and use Sense of the Wild to attack, but JT waved Sloth Note, and fired water Musical Notes but Jaxon slashed with his KeyBlades, and then used Dark Thundaga that finished JT off.**

 **"You've done well." JT mused his losing quote.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Blizzard)**_

* * *

The three were panting as they got ready for more against JT who knealt, and got up chuckling, "Haha feisty! You surprise me! I never imagine you could squirm for long!"

"So you gonna give up?" Jaxon asked him.

JT dispelled Sloth Note as he grunted, "Hump you win. Consider yourself a well earned victory."

With that he walked out a Dark Corridor as it vanished while Jake asked, "Who was that?"

"I don't know." Jaxon admitted.

Zexion agreed, "Me too. He isn't a member of our clan."

* * *

 _(Lair of Reacas: Training Room)_

JT entered through the Corridor in his normal form, and muttered "That fight have taught me something. I better ace my game for him. No wonder Isaiah was interested in him. He's so dang strong! I better keep my game up, and get more stronger for him!"

He called Sloth Note as Solider Heartless appeared for training.

"Alright time to crank this rocker to 11!" JT announced as he charged to fight.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Hell's Gate)_

Zervik was walking, and working with Selfridge while Quaritch was taking care of some business.

"...This is why we are here." Selfridge told Zervik holding a piece of an alloy explaining why he, and Quaritch along with their army are on Pandora in the first place. "Unobtanium. A alloy that is here on Pandora. This little rock sells 20 million a kilo."

"A little rock for 20 million? You must have hit some hard core pay-dirt." Zervik said impressed.

Selfridge agreed, "Exactly! And look here..."

He directed to the simulation as it stopped at a huge tree which is the village of the tribe Neytiri, and the others live.

"Look here. The blue monkey's damn village is resting on the richest deposit of Unobtanium within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar!" Selfridge told him which Zervik makes out glowing slabs under the tree. "Since Jake one of our lucky Marines was chosen by this clan to study we are trusting him to get the clan to move so we can get it."

"How much would this make?" Zervik asked him.

Selfridge snapped his fingers as a woman walked over, and calculated as she answered "That will make up for 80 kilos or so so it's 120,000,0000."

"Interesting." Zervik said impressed, "But I don't usually do this for money. I often do this for other things. Unobtanium is of no use to me, you can have all of it just follow my orders for our alliance."

"Oh that can be accomplished. What do you want us to do first?" Selfridge asked him.

Zervik answered, "Unleash the Heartless on the forest safe for your troops, and so they can become Heartless themselves while being transferred to my superiors for them to do their business with them."

"Alright I'll send scales of them soon." Selfridge told him agreeing with a smirk which made Zervik smirk himself.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Banshee Area)_

After their battle with JT the three along with Neytiri followed her as she imitate a bird's call to which several in the tree called before what flew in was a white wizard like creature cawing landing in front of them.

"Whoa... Impressive design." Zexion said eyeing the skin of the creature.

"So not look in her eye." Neytiri advised which made them look away as she speak to it in her Na'vi tongue before saying, _"Ikran,_ is not a horse. Once _shahaylu_ is made, _ikran_ will fly with only one hunter in the whole life."

As she said that she attached her braid with one of the creature's antenna as it shuddered before she climbed on it.

"To become _taronyu,_ hunter, you must chose your own _ikran_ and he must chose you." Neytiri told them.

"So when's that?" Jaxon asked her.

Neytiri grinned, "When you three are ready."

She pulled down her crown, and exclaims as the creature flew down as they watched on amazed.

"Zexion this could be useful for air travel back at the Organization." Jaxon told his comrade who nodded in agreement also in awe at this.

* * *

 **Well that takes care of the second chapter of Pandora. Zervik sure is planning some nasty business with Slefridge, and Quaritch but ot looks like Zexion, and Jaxon along with Jake are here to stop them. What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	10. War on the World Tree!

**Hey guys it is time for another chapter of the Pandora World! ENJOY!**

* * *

For over the next few days Jaxon, Zexion, and Jake have been training to be a Na'vi Warrior by Neytiri. She often calls them, _skxawng,_ which means moron whenever they get something wrong like the language, training with the horses, practicing bows, and other things. Later the two were introduce to both of Jake's friends, Grace Augustine, and Norm Spellman. Grace is an expert on the Na'vi, and can be tough around edges, while Norm practices while being an experienced learner but thinks their _skxawng_ as well.

They talked to Mo'at who was the shaman to let them in the village since they are experts on it, and they sure are great helpers in what they know. They also uses the nature themselves to help each other along with giving the energy you once borrowed, and give back. Soon then they managed to understand the Na'vi language so they can understand what the Na'vi are saying, and that they can understand how they act.

Right now after Jake was aiming at a deer like creature before he fired an arrow that made it collapse as they ran over as he got his knife, and said in the Na'vi language, _"We see you brother..."_

 _"And thank you."_ Jaxon added as Jake pludge the knife in the deer ending it's suffering.

 _"Your spirit does to Ewya."_ Zexion finished. _"Your body stays behind to become part of The People."_

Jake pulled the arrow out as Neytiri smiled, "A clean kill. You three are ready."

* * *

 _(Pandora: Oo-Rah)_

With Tsu'tey, and several others the four with Neytiri all rode on direhorses to where the Banshees are at. When they reach a mountain the direhorses can't ride on they hop off as Tsu'tey spoke to them of an order, and announcement while they lean that _ikran_ means Banshee.

They slowly climbed up the mountain from the vines as they see some of the Na'vi grabbing vines to another mountain as they jumped on their own, and climbed up on them. From a view they see a lot of Banshees flying around before Neytiri on her's flew in grinning.

Tsu'tey eyed Jake who was breathing a little, and said "Jakesully will go first."

Jake looked surprised before shrugging, and soon started to slowly step behind the waterfall of the mountain while Zexion, and Jaxon followed along with the others. They then arrived at an area where the Banshees are at, and looked around at this.

"Now you must chose your _ikran._ This you must feel inside." Neytiri advised the three. "Then he must show you three like I showed you. You three will gave one chance."

"And how do we figure that out?" Zexion asked her.

Neytiti answered plainly, "He will try to kill you three."

"Yeah I sorta heard that coming." Jaxon admitted.

With that they looked around as the Banshees hissed or roared before some flew off but three stayed in place as they hissed at the Banshees who hissed back.

Tsu'tey chuckled, and spoke to his comrades, _"Those morons are going to die."_

Jake grinned as he said, "Let's dance."

They spin their restraints as the Banshees stared at them hissing in warning.

 _(Enter Game!)_

* * *

 _ **(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)**_

 **Jake, Zexion, and Jaxon are now in the midst of the three Banshees.**

 **They tried to bite the three that would kill them but they hopped on the restraints, and struggled when the Banshees kept on squirming to get the three Na'vi Warriors off of them.**

 _ **"Don't be afraid warriors."**_ **Tsu'tey advised them.**

 **"Make the bond!" Neytiri cried to them.**

 **The three struggled as Zexion grabbed the antenna, and quickly attached it to his braid to which the Banshee he's on stopped struggling, and squirming as he laughed in victory. While Jaxon, and Jake continued on before Jake grabbed the antenna, and tried to attached but the Banshee smacked his head on Jake who let go, and push his body to which Jake grabbed on to a vine.**

 **"Jake!" Neytiri cried as Tsu'tey laughed seeing this.**

 **Jaxon struggled as he sees Jake grabbing on which Jaxon grabbed the antenna, and soon tried to attached it but the Banshee spun as he struggled while Jake managed to pull himself up, and ran to the Banshee who shake him off trying to remove the restrains on his jaw, and jumped on his this time trapping his head with his legs as Jaxon's Banshee stopped flying as they both grabbed the antenna, and successfully attached them ending it.**

* * *

 **A card appeared as Jaxon took it.**

 _ **(Obtained: Banshee)**_

* * *

At the end the three Banshees stopped struggling now seemly calmed while the three chuckled as Jake grinned, "That's right. You three are now ours, huh?"

They removed the restrains from their jaws as they got on as Neytiri smiled, "First flight seals the bonds. You three cannot wait. Think 'fly'!"

"Fly?" The three asked before suddenly the Banshees their on jump off as they cried out as the Banshees screeched, and roared as Jake cussed, "God damn!"

They struggled against some rocks as the Banshees continued screeching which Zexion yelled, "Would you just shut up, and go straight!"

His Banshee suddenly stopped, and started to fly straight which the other two take, and thought of the commands which made the other two stopped as they grinned, and chuckled as Jake grinned, "We not be horseman Jaxon but we can do this."

Jaxon grinned nodding in agreement at this. Hearing some hooting they turned to see Neytiri have arrived with them on her Banshee as they grinned flying around for fun. At some ruins they arrived at what looks like a glowing tree which they soon learned was their most sacred place known as the Tree of Souls. While flying Jaxon suddenly sees a great shadow, and looked seeing something charging as he cried to his Banshee, "Dash left!"

His Banshee flew left avoiding the attack of something orange as they looked seeing it was a Banshee expect it's orange, and having the fins both above, and below it's head that are blue. Jake cried seeing it, "Damn!"

They avoided the attacks of the Banshee as they flew to a forest in a attempt to lose it which they successfully done as they lost it. They all laughed together flying back to the Home Tree.

They soon learned it was called a Great Leonopteryx, or known as _Toruk_ meaning 'Last Shadow'. Neytiri explained of the _Toruk Makto_ which are people who managed to bond, and ride the Great Leonopteryx as Riders of the Last Shadow where her Great-Great-Great Grandfather had rode one, and was treated highly in respect to which the Great Leonopteryx chose him, and lead the Na'vi warriors to victory.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Hell's Gate)_

Zervik was walking until he find Quaritch coming out off the cafeteria.

"Quaritch." Zervik told him as the man looked over.

"Ah Zervik. What are you doing?" Quaritch asked him. "Shouldn't you be checking out of Selfridge?"

"Yes but I would like to know why you haven't released the Heartless yet." Zervik answered him.

Quaritch explained, "It is because Jake haven't relocated the Na'vi yet. He said that their is one more thing he's gotta do, and then he'll direct the terms of negotiation."

"This is getting pointless. You really believe that things can go in peace?" Zervik asked him not happy about it.

Quaritch said, "Ah, don't worry your Heart. The Na'vi are curious people but they can manage."

"Alright fine. But we'll have to take this my other way should this fail." Zervik said warning as he walked off.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Home Tree)_

Neytiri, and Tsu'tey were painting designs on the three's bodies as they chuckled staying calm. They walked off as the clan leader known as Eytukan have announced, _"You three are now sons of the Omaticaya. You are now one of The People."_

With that the clan members gathered, and laid hands on each other celebrating to the new union of the three people.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Hell's Gate)_

The next day Selfridge announced, "Start it up."

They nodded started to use bulldozers to sped to take down some trees. Zervik watched on leaving Selfridge, and Quaritch to do all of the work while thinking they should send Heartless instead of using these things to take them down.

"Sir? I have a native doing a Chicken Dance he's in the way of my blade." A solider said as Zervik, and Selfridge walked seeing it was Jake in his Na'vi Avatar Form telling them something but they couldn't hear, and see him moving.

"Keep going he'll move." Selfridge told him as the solider nodded continuing forward as they see Jake move, "There see he moved."

Zervik turned away, and walked off-

"Dude, dude, dude, no, no, no, no, no-Oh! I'm blind!"

Zervik turned, and stomped over seeing that the screen on the solider said no signal as Quaritch walked over, "What's going on?"

"Your solider said that he's blind." Zervik answered him. "See what's going on Quaritch."

Quaricth nodded as he said, "Do a play back."

The solider nodded as he rewind to where they see Jake attacking the camera as it paused letting them see his face.

"Son of a Na'vi." Selfridge said in disbelief stepping back, "Unbelievable."

"You know know this Monkey?" Zervik asked them.

Quaritch angered said, "Jake Sully. Get me a pilot."

"Yes sir." The solider nodded running off.

Zervik warned, "Quaritch you better fix this."

"I'm doing it. I don't know why Sully is doing this." Quaritch told him walking off.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Home Tree)_

Zexion, and Jaxon met up with the Na'vi Warrior who they seen are tensed, and shook.

"What's going on?" Jaxon asked Mo'at.

Mo'at answered running off, _"Tsu'tey said the Sky People are attacking."_

"Attacking?" Zexion asked as they turned to each other running over to see Eytukan speaking.

 _"Tsu'tey will lead the war party."_ Eytukan announced as all the warriors hoot hearing that as Tsu'tey let out a war cry.

Grace interrupted by crying, _"Stop please! This will only makes things worse!"_

"You do not speak here!" Tsu'tey yelled at her. _"We will strike them at the heart!"_

The warriors all shouted war crys hearing that agreeing with Tsu'tey.

Jake, and Neytiri arrived as the latter called, "Tsu'tey! Don't do this!"

Tsu'tey angered gave his bow to a warrior, and stomp to Jake growling, "You..."

"Listen, brother..." Jake tried to say only for Tsu'tey to push him to the ground shouting which Neytiri yelled as Zexion, and Jaxon helped him out.

"Ya alright Jake?" Jaxon asked helping him up.

Jake answered, "Yeah I'm okay."

"You mated with this woman?" Tsu'tey asked Jake seeing how protective Neytiri is at Jake.

Grace hearing that cursed herself at this.

Mo'at stepped to her daughter, and asked sternly, "Is this true?"

"We are mated before Ewya. It is done." Neytiri answered with no hesitation.

Tsu'tey hearing that stepped away as Jake said, "Brother please... Do not attack the Sky People. Many Omaticaya will die if you do."

"You are not my brother!" Tsu'tey yelled pulling out his knife trying to attack Jake only for Jaxon to summon Chaos Vessel, and point it at Tsu'tey making him stop.

"And we're not your enemies!" Jaxon answered dispelling his KeyBlade as he added, "The enemy is out there, and they are very powerful!"

"I can talk to them." Jake added.

Tsu'tey yelled, "You will talk no more!"

He charged with a war cry ignoring the cries of his people at Jake as the Human Avatar dodged, and made a cut at Jake's arm, as Jake managed to land some hits on Tsu'tey making his nose bleed as Jake said, "I am Omaticaya. I am one of you. And I have the right to speak."

Ts'tey glared wiping the blood off his nose as Jake announced, _"I have something to say... to all of you._ The words are like stones in my heart. "

Suddenly Grace collapsed losing consciousness as Neytiri cried, "Grace!"

"Is she okay?" Jaxon asked seeing this looking over her.

Jake paled, "Oh no. Okay look... I was sent here too..."

He suddenly collapsed as Zexion ran over to help him, "Jake! Come on!"

Tsu'tey kicked him off as he cried, _"You see? It is a demon in a false body!"_

He tried to slit Jake's throat but Neytiri pounced him off hissing protectively over Jake. Jaxon, and Zexion stood protectively also, "You want him Tsu'tey your gonna have to go through us!"

 _(Theme: Face It)_

Tsu'tey hissed as he grabbed his bow as he said, "You two are not welcomed here. Now I have the pleasure of making sure you two regret you coming here!"

"Fine then let's do it!" Zexion yelled as they readied themselves.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 _ **(Mini-Boss Theme: Sinester Shadows)**_

 **Jaxon, and Zexion are now up against Tsu'tey who has a enraged expression on his face.**

 **Tsu'tey started off by firing from his bow but Jaxon, and Zexion dodged as Jaxon slashed with Chaos Vessel, while Zexion fired an orb, but Tsu'tey slashed with his knife, and then used Blind Speed, but Jaxon used Blizzard, while Zexion cyclone Lexicon on Tsu'tey in all directions, but Tsu'tey jumped around, and soon collided against Jaxon, and Zexion but Jaxon used Dark Thundaga to attack, while Zexion fired the Lexicon like bullets at Tsu'tey, but Tsu'tey fired from his bow, and then smacked the two with it, but Jaxon summoned Oathkeeper, and then used Dark Oath while landing a hard strike on Tsu'tey, while Zexion used Lexicon to smack Tsu'tey around, but Tsu'tey fired from his bow, and then kicked around, but Jaxon blocked the attacks, and soon landed hard strikes against Tsu'tey finishing him off.**

* * *

Tsu'tey landed on the ground beaten as Jaxon pointed Dark Order on him as he said, _"Now listen brother. We wait. Jake will come to us shortly."_

Tsu'tey growled at him.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Hell's Gate)_

Zervik stomped in seeing Quaritch, and Selfridge talking to Jake, and a woman with blonde hair wearing a scientist coat. Zervik soon grabbed Jake's shoulder turned him over, and punched him hard making him go the floor.

"Jake!" The woman cried running over.

Quaritch yelled at Zervik, "Hey Zervik what the hell was that for!?"

"For him being a traitor." Zervik said coldly. "Stopping you two from getting the unobtanium."

"Well I say that was one for the books." Selfridge chuckled.

"Well there is still time to salvage the situation." The woman said helping Jake up. "Parker..."

"Shut your pie hole!" Quaritch yelled at her.

"Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shoot me?" The woman taunted him.

Quaritch smirked, "I could do that."

"You need to muzzle your dog." The woman told Selfridge about Quaritch.

Selfridge agreed, "Yeah, can we just take this down a couple of notches please?"

Quaritch stared at him silently as Jake said, "So you wanna keep your people alive you start by listening to her."

"Those trees were sacred to the Omaticaya, in a way you can't imagine." The woman told Quaritch, and Selfridge.

Selfridge groaned, "You know what Grace, you throw a sky in the air around here, it's gonna land on some sacred fern, for Christ's sake."

"I'm not talking about some kind of pagan voodo here." Grace told him sternly, "I'm talking about something real, something measurable in the biology of the forest."

"Which is what exactly?" Selfridge asked her.

Grace answered, "What is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees, like the synapses between neurons. And each tree has ten-to-the-forth connections to the trees around it. And there are ten-to-the-twelfth trees on Pandora."

"Which is a lot I'm guessing." Selfridge said still not impressed.

"It's more connections to the human brain. Get it? It's a network." Grace told him. "It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload, and download data. Memories. At sites like the one you just destroyed."

Selfridge chuckled, "What the hell have you people been smoking out there?"

"Why don't you let the experts here do the work woman?" Zervik glared at her. "Who gives a damn about nature, and life it's evolution, and survival that matters."

"It won't when they come for you." Grace told him while glaring at being called woman.

Jake told them, "Listen just give me more time. I can tell them to evacuate before you do it. So please."

"You don't deserve to speak!" Zervik yelled.

Selfridge told him, "Wait wait Zervik... Jake has been in the Clan for a while now... I say we should give him a chance."

"As much as I hate to admit it... Selfridge does made a good point." Quaritch agreed as Zervik growled. "Jake here is a damn good Avatar Driver."

Zervik glared before saying, "Fine 1 hour, and not more then that."

They nodded walking over as Zervik looked over Avatar.

* * *

 _(Pandora: Home Tree)_

Then Jake, and Grace woke back up.

"Jake, Grace glad to see you guys are okay. What was that about?" Jaxon asked them.

Jake shook his head as he said, "Listen I have to say something to all of you. My brothers, and sisters."

"You have no right to speak!" Tsu'tey spat.

Eytukan said, _"Stay Tsu'tey! Let Jakesully say what he has to."_

"Okay. I was sent here to be a part of you all. My superiors wanted me to tell you all to move somewhere else." Jake revealed hesitantly which shocked the Na'vi not more so then Neytiri, and caught Jaxon, and Zexion off-guard, "They plan to destroy the Home Tree so they can have their business here."

 _"What the Hell?"_ Zexion cursed in Na'vi language as he, and Jaxon looked at each other shocked by these turns of events.

They decided to walk off since they can't be hearing anything else. Jaxon asked, "I'm lost. Jake, and Grace were only here so that they can tell them to move so the Sky People can destroy the Home Tree?"

"Since the Sky People are human most likely for cash." Zexion sneered at the thought. "This cannot be happening."

"We have to do something Zexion." Jaxon told him. "Should I call one of the members to help?"

"No. We can do this on our own." Zexion answered. "We have to stop the Sky People."

The two Nobodies nodded in agreement as they walked back only to find Grace, and Jake tied up, and in restraints while seeing Neytiri was devastated. They knew it was understandable that they were now recognized as traitors for what Jake was saying, and Neytiri was made as Jake's mate. Hearing something Jaxon turned to see something flying in. He alerted the tribe, _"Sky People are coming! Their coming full force!"_

 _"To battle!"_ Tsu'tey called as the Na'vi clan roared a war cry hearing that.

Zexion, and Jaxon looked, and are shocked seeing they have about 8 copters, but also a huge assault ship that is bigger then anything they seen otherside from the Castle in the World That Never Was.

"My god... Can we manage an assault like this?" Zexion asked shocked.

While in the huge airship was Quaritch, and Zervik who were spying over the World Tree as Zervik admitted, "That is one hell sized tree."

"Smoke em." Quatrich ordered.

The copters fired smoke bombs which forced the residents out of the World Tree coughing.

Tsu'tey cried, _"Attack!"_

The Na'vi people started to shoot from their bows at them which have no effect on the machines. Jaxon grunted as he summoned Chaos Vessel, and ran. Zexion cried, "Whoa whoa, Jaxon what are you doing!"

Jaxon threw the KeyBlade at one of the copters blade rings which made it explode. The pilot in the copter, "Oh damn! I'm going down! I'm going down!"

Quatrich, and Zervik looked over surprised seeing one of the copters was shot down by them.

"Looks like they should not be taken lightly." Zervik assumed seeing this.

Quatrich chuckled, "Seems like it. They sure know how to put up a damn good fight. Fire at will!"

At that they fired missiles at the Home Tree as Eytukan ordered a retreat which they agreed to. Zexion yelled, "Great see what happened when you do something as stupid as that!?"

"I thought that would tell them to go!" Jaxon defended.

Then a female black pilot snapped, "Screw this."

She then flew her copter off ignoring the protests of her comrades as the others attacked the World Tree.

"We gotta go!" Zexion cried as he, and Jaxon ran.

Zervik seeing the two, and noticing one of them holding a KeyBlade have told Quatrich angered, "Quatrich send the Heartless!"

"Yes sir. Heartless assault the World Tree!" Quatrich commanded.

While Jaxon, and Zexion were running they were suddenly ambushed by Carcass Dog Heartless, and Heartless that looked like Banshees but have the Heartless Symbol at their heads, and red eyes.

"Ah come on!" Zexion yelled as they get ready.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

* * *

 ** _(Battle Theme: War (Full Version))_**

 **The Banshee Heartless known as Ykolshees attacked by diving down at them, while the Carcass Dogs collided against them but Jaxon used Dark Thundaga, while Zexion used an orb, but the Carcass Dogs slashed them with their claws, as the Ykolshees blasted winds at them, but Jaxon slashed with Chaos Vessel, and Dark Order while Zexion fired the Lexicon like missiles at them, but the Carcass Dogs jumped on them, while the Ykolshees roared, and then swipe them with their wings, but Jaxon made a thrust of Dark Order before using Skyward Sword, as Zexion fired a Cyclone at them, but the Carcass Dogs ran, and collided against them, while the Ykolshees spin winds at them, but Jaxon used Dark Firaga at them, while Zexion spin the Lexicon at them as they collided with the Heartless that defeated them.**

* * *

After the battle they were some cracking, and looked to see the Home Tree is coming down.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Zexion cried as he ran dragging Jaxon while running into Jake as the tree collided down.

"Where is she?" Jake asked looking around.

"Jake?" Jaxon asked. "Where's who?"

"Neytiri!" Jake called as they looked around before they see her, along with Eytukan who has a slab of wood through his body while Neytiri sobbed devastatingly.

"Is he okay?" Zexion asked shocked at the wound as Jaxon ran over, and checked his pulse, as he said "No... The injuries have dealt too much... He's gone."

Jake patted Neytiri's back as he said, "I'm sorry Neytiri... I wish-"

"Go away." Neytiri sobbed before shouting, "Go away!"

As she sobbed loudly the three looked on sadden wishing they can do something to prevent this from happening. Zexion yelled at Jake, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? Why!?" Jake asked rather surprised by that.

"None of this would've happened if you, and your 'Sky People' haven't come here, and wreak everything!" Zexion yelled at him. "Now this place is all in ruins because of your people's obsession with Greed!"

"Well how was I suppose to stop them!?" Jake yelled at him.

"STOP IT!" Jaxon shouted which made them turned to him. "Listen to you two! Your fighting like children, and none of us are to blame for any of this! What we should do is try to figure out how to clan can survive without the Home Tree, and how to make sure the Sky People won't do this again."

"Do you really think it can be that easy?" Zexion asked him angered. "Let's go Jaxon we got a mission to do."

He begin to walk off only to see Jaxon wasn't following.

"Jaxon?" Zexion asked him.

Jaxon said sternly, "Hate me if you want Zexion but I'm not going to abandon them at this time at need. I will make sure the Sky People will see that the things they done here will be something they wish they haven't done. My mind is made up."

Zexion looked shocked as he asked, "Have you forgotten what we came here for? We're here to turn the leader of this place into a Nobody so we can use his Heartless to complete Kingdom Hearts!"

Jake raise an eyebrow hearing that.

"I haven't forgotten. Besides whoever that might be leading the Sky People is more likely the one we need." Jaxon said to him. "So we gotta work together for that to happen or else all we did here will be for nothing."

Zexion growled knowing Jaxon was right. He fells like continuing the mission, and then be done with it but agrees that the leader of the Sky People might be who their looking for so wether he wants to or not, he has to help Jake, and Jaxon to get back at the Sky People.

"...Very well." Zexion finally nodded agreeing before Jake collapsed.

"Jake!" Jaxon cried as they ran to Jake to help him out.

* * *

 **Things are not really looking out good right now. Well next time is the final chapter of the Pandora World, and the battle with Quaritch! Be sure to review!**


End file.
